Club Slee: ¡Todos quieren ser un looser!
by DanNott23
Summary: Parodia de Glee. Kyle no quiere que sus amigos se enteren de que esta en club de coro desde hace de dos años, las cosas se complican cuando Wendy se une. Garrison trata de atentar contra el coro, enviando a las animadoras y a su líder Bebé a destruirlos.
1. Prologo

**Notas de la autora**: Buenas, se que quizás muchos no se acuerden de mi, pero he regresado con un nuevo projecto y espero que sea aceptado. Es un poco largo (: pero creo que no es malo, juzgenlo ustedes mismos...

**Disclairmer:** South Park Pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Glee pertenece a empresas Fox. Y las canciones que apareceran a lo largo del fic, tampoco son de mi propiedad. "On My Own" le pertenece al musical de "Los miserables" y yo no gano nada de dinero por hacer esto.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es una especie de Crossover/Parodia, este capitulo sera el prologo, que a su vez sera un poco largo. Este capitulo es escaso de humor, es mas que todo una explicación para lo que se avecina. Agradecería que me señalaran si los personajes se ven Ooc. Otra de las cosas a tomar en cuenta es el nombre de "Slee", es un juego de palabras, ya que el titulo de la serie original es "Glee", pero aquí lo remplazo por la "S" de South Park.

**Advertencias: **Slash, FemSlash, Hetero. En un futuro habrá lemon, de parejas variadas. Por ahora solo lenguaje obsceno.

**Parejas/Personajes: **Al ser un fanfiction extenso y una parodia de la serie original, advierto que existirán todo tipo de parejas, desde hetero, hasta slash y femslash. Los personajes "principales" por así decirlo, serán Stanley, Wendy y Kyle. Todos los demás harán su aparición y tendrán cierto protagonismo durante el fanfiction, no se preocupen. Incluso incluiré personajes 'extras' como los góticos, los vampiros, Ruby Tucker, Ike Broflovski, Karen McCormick, Tammy, Kevin Stoyle, Randy Marsh, entre muchos otros. Las parejas en su mayoría serán Slash (ChicoxChico)

* * *

><p><p>

**Prologo.**

La mañana era fresca, y Wendy pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrosadas gracias a la baja temperatura del ambiente. Sonrió como era costumbre y se encamino a la preparatoria. Ese día era especial, bastante especial, pues era el primer día de clases, y ella no podía creerse que ya estuviese en cuarto de secundaria. Con 15 años aun tenia la esperanza de que la aceptaran en el coro escolar, pues siempre resultaba igual, terminaba inscribiéndose en miles de clubes junto a Kyle para hacerle competencia al pelirrojo.

No era secreto para nadie que ambos eran los mejores estudiantes de su clase y que por lo tanto trataban de superarse mutuamente, que si uniéndose al club de debate, que si uniéndose al club de ajedrez, que si uniéndose al club de ecologistas, entre otros... Lo que fuese por tener los mejores sobresalientes. Pero la azabache siempre había querido unirse al coro, muy en el fondo era eso lo que realmente le apasionaba.

Siempre quiso, siempre deseo, pero nunca pudo. Todos los años eran iguales; al estar en tantos clubes ya no le quedaba tiempo ni de dormir bien. Pero ahora todo seria diferente, había logrado dejar a los hippies ecologistas argumentando que tenia que dedicarle mas tiempo a los estudios, y su novio Stanley lo había comprendido, no sin antes hacer una rabieta. El jugador estrella de fútbol americano, y el chico que Wendy tenia por novio, era bastante apegado a la naturaleza y era comprensible que chistara ante la decisión de Testamburguer, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

Llego a la entrada del instituto, y dio un largo suspiro de pura felicidad ¡Nadie podría arruinarle ese día!

Un par de pelinegros se cruzaron delante de ella, cargando un bulto azul cielo con cabellos rubios. Wendy sabia quien era, y ya estaba harta de repetirle a Craig y Damien que lo que hacían no estaba bien. Seguido de los azabaches venían Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Trent Boyett, Kevin Stoyle, Kenneth McCormick, Eric Cartman y su novio, Stanley Marsh. Todos reían en grupo y gritaban cosas como "¡Vamos, vamos, que lo metan, que lo metan!". Ella suspiro y se acerco al grupo de muchachos antes de que el bulto fuese depositado en el cubo de la basura.

-¡¿Que les he dicho sobre no meter a Butters en el basurero!- Exclamo la morocha, acercándose a los chicos. Tucker y Thorn la ignoraron mientras que los otros reían, y Stanley parecía un tanto arrepentido, pero no lo suficiente como para que la chica le perdonase -Son unos idiotas- Mascullo entre dientes, para luego ir a ayudar al pequeño rubio, quien se quejaba y trataba de salir del contenedor.

-Vamos Wen, es solo una broma- Comento el capitán de fútbol, ella rodó los ojos y le ignoro.

-Una de pésimo gusto, por si no se habían dado cuenta- Butters tomo del brazo de la muchacha y logro salir completamente lleno de basura. -Que la existencia de todos ustedes sea miserable no significa que tienen que hacer la vida de los demás un infierno.- Repuso, observando como Stotch temblaba.

-Callate perra, nadie quiere tu opinión. Nos jodes la diversión-

-¡No le digas perra a mi novia, Cartman!- Grito Marsh, pegándole una quijada al castaño.

-Entonces que deje de meterse donde no la llaman-

-Odio estar de acuerdo con el gordo, pero tiene razón- Intervino Craig, sacando un cigarrillo de su caja, hasta llevarlo a los labios, y haciéndole una mueca a Damien, este decidió prenderlo con la yema de su dedo, pues el anticristo era bastante 'útil'.

-¡Que no estoy gordo, mierda!-

-¿Por que siempre tienen que meterse con los demás?- Regaño ella, con la mirada.

-Por que son perdedores y es la forma mas divertida de empezar el curso- Dijo McCormick como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Y por que pertenecen al club de coro, eso es para maricas- Siguió Cartman.

-Además, Butters es gay. Es marica- Afirmo Damien, y Leopold pudo sentir como algo crujía en su interior; era su corazón, roto de nuevo... Otra vez se lo echaban en cara. Tembló mas de lo normal, soltando un par de quejidos que hicieron que a la morena se le encogiera el corazón.

-¡Como los odio!- Exclamo furiosa, tomando al rubio del brazo, para luego correr con el junto en dirección a la entrada del instituto.

-¡No te vayas, Wen! ¡Oye Wen!- Pudo escuchar a Marsh de lejos. Pero ella siguió corriendo hasta quedar frente a su casillero, que estaba junto al lado del de el rubio.

-M-Me lastimas... We-Wendy... Mi muñeca- Dijo Leopold entre murmuros. Ella pareció escucharlo y le soltó lentamente -No-No tienes por que molestarte. Ya sabes como son los chicos, je.- Río por lo bajo -Si-Siempre haciendo bromas- Ella negó con la cabeza al notar el tono decaído de su amigo.

-¡No tienes por que soportarlo! Te defiendo porque tú eres demasiado bueno como para darle a esos tarados su merecido.- Y le sonrió como todos los días. El le devolvió el gesto y ambos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para la primera clase. -Además, no tienen derecho... Por estar en el coro no eres menos que nadie, y ni hablar sobre condición sexual. Es estúpido dividir a la gente de esa manera-

-Lo dices solo porque quieres entrar al coro, solo por eso.- Y soltó una de sus melodiosas carcajadas, suaves y delicadas, como él mismo.

-Tal vez, pero también porque eres mi amigo y aun no me creo que tengo un novio tan infeliz que tiene que andar con ese grupo de animales.-

-Stanley no es m-mala persona... E-Es su deber como Capitán...-

-No, de eso nada. Un capitán de fútbol no tiene como deber fastidiar a otros. Solo le gusta lucirse para joder a Craig, Kyle lo dice, y yo le creo.- Explico serena, encaminándose a su clase junto a su acompañante.

-S-Sí. Kyle es muy buena persona, siempre ayudando... Siempre tomando todo en serio y-y cantando tan feliz- Susurro, pero eso no paso desapercibido para la chica.

-¿El canta?- El otro abrió bastante los ojos ante la pregunta ¡Ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de lo que había dicho!.

-¡O-Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Escuchaste mal!- Contesto alterado, ella iba a protestar, pero antes de poder decir algo ya habían sido arrastrados por una multitud de alumnos atraídos por la campana escolar.

* * *

><p>Kyle Broflovski era un muchacho de carácter fuerte, pero relativamente tranquilo, sin muchas amistades, se limitaba a juntarse con un grupo reducido de personas en las que entraban Kenny McCormick, el 'culón' de Eric Cartman con quien mantenía una relación amistadodio un poco complicada en la que siempre se les podía encontrar discutiendo, y con su súper mejor amigo de la infancia, Stanley Marsh. Stan quizás era la persona a la que Kyle le tenia mas confianza.

Y no era para menos, pues habían sido bastantes años de aventuras insaciables y momentos especiales, pero todo se desmorono de a poco cuando entraron a segundo de secundaria; Marsh había sido seleccionado el capital del equipo de fútbol y había logrado regresar con Wendy. Broflovski sufrió un fuerte ataque de celos cuando todo comenzó a empezar. No solo eran el fútbol y Testamburger, también eran Kenny y Cartman uniéndose al juego y dejándolo a el de lado como 'el nerd' que era. Ahora los tres eran populares jugadores ¿Y el que? Seguía tratando de ganarle a una chica que al final lograba ganarle en todo.

Los celos y las ganas de golpear a quien fuese, siguieron creciendo hasta el punto en el que las hormonas adolescentes también hicieron su aparición, y Kyle lo comprendió; estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Las ganas de ser mejor para obtener atención eran algo obvio, solo deseaba captar la atención de Marsh como la tenia Testamburger, pero era imposible porque, según el pelirrojo, no tenia lo mas importante para un joven de su edad.

Un par de senos y una vagina.

Le frustraba enormemente saber que por haber nacido hombre era alguien tan infeliz. Trato de pensar en algo mas, en buscar algo que lo distrajera, y como anillo al dedo le cayo la noticia; Estaban buscando gente para el club Slee.

El coro escolar necesitaba un contra tenor lírico(1) y no era que el supiese mucho de música, pero era bastante claro que su voz era aguda, rayando un poco en lo chillona. Ese día había sido aburrido, y como de costumbre se encontraba solo, esperando a que sus amigos terminaran la practica. Tres cabelleras rubias hicieron su aparición, pegando anuncios sobre lo que necesitaban en las paredes del instituto. El judío levanto una ceja y los observo por un momento.

-¡Hola camarada!- Saludo un pequeño británico de boina. Mientras que los otros que se encontraba tras él, le imitaban.

-¿Que tal, Kyle?- Pregunto Gary Harrison. El mencionado le miro desconfiando, pues el mormón no le gustaba para nada, desde que se había dedicado a acaparar la atención de Stan cuando estaban en cuarto grado.

-Hola ¿Que se supone que hacen?- Pregunto Broflovski hiendo al grano.

-Es obvio- Canturreo Harrison, soltado una risita boba -Pegamos anuncios ¿Te gustaría entrar al coro escolar?- Cuestiono. El otro lo miro como si le hubiese jugado una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Para que me marginen y me tiren refrescos en el rostro? No, gracias.- Respondió sin mucho interés.

-N-No somos marginados- Dijeron Philip y Leopold a su vez.

-Claro que lo son, la bola de grasa de Cartman siempre los fastidia- Los tres rubios se sonrojaron un poco, ya que lo que el judío decía no era mentira.

-Lo hacen por que no hay nadie 'cool' y hueco entre nosotros. Si alguna porrista estuviese entre nosotros ya todos habrían entrado- Dejo caer el mormón, con cierto tono de rencor. Kyle lo analizo y se lo pensó un poco, no tendría nada que perder.

-¿Si me uno a ustedes no le van a decir a nadie, verdad?- Los tres negaron con la cabeza, felices de tener un nuevo integrante entre ellos. -De acuerdo, me paso por el teatro después de Biología- Y les sonrió, fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero suficiente como para cerrar el trato.

Y así fue como encontró, por primera vez en su vida, algo que de verdad le gustaba.

Podía pasarse horas y horas cantando junto a Brindon, la estrella y jefe de coro, el mismo chico que había conocido por Stan, también en cuarto grado, cuando todos estaba obsesionados con High School Musical.

También podría escuchar tocar a Philip su órgano en el salón de musica, tanto tiempo como pudiese. O ver bailar a Leopold con una emoción única. Incluso era capaz de aguantar al pendejo del profesor Mr Mackey dándole clases de como mover el culo en el escenario. ¿Quien hubiese dicho que su consejero escolar era el director de Slee? Curioso.

Eran bastante pocos los integrantes, pero eso lo hacia mas divertido. Nadie les molestaba ahí adentro y todos habían formado una amistad única. Gregory Fields se encargaba de darle 'clase' al ambiente, y de opinar con su singular gusto inglés. Philip 'Pip' Pirrup, también siendo inglés, era de ayuda y su piano nunca solía faltar en las practicas. Brindon Gueermo era la estrella, el 'divo' sin duda. Patty Nelson era la cara bonita del grupo, la que se encarga de darle belleza a todo, contagiando su alegría. Timmy y Jimmy eran un equipo técnico espectacular, y Kyle pudo jurar que una vez los escucho cantando y no lo hacían nada mal.

¡Incluso los niños góticos estaban ahí! Según ellos porque necesitaban regalarle 'arte' al mundo y no basura comercio-conformista como la que hacían Justin Timberlake y Britney Spears. Tweek Tweak y Thomas Solsman se habían inscrito tiempo después argumentando que sus médicos habían recetado alguna actividad escolar que les relajara para evitar el uso frecuente de calmantes de ambos.

Kyle debía admitir que era jodidamente entretenido observar la tensión en el ambiente. Cada día en el que tenia que ir a recoger a los que se hacían llamar sus amigos notaba como Butters usaba cualquier excusa para acompañarle, y en un principio sintió asco al notar como el rubio observaba tan atentamente a Cartman y pensó que quizás el gordinflón le gustaba... Craso error. Meses después prestaba mas atención a lo que su compañero miraba y no era Cartman precisamente...

Al chico se le iba a caer la quijada al darse cuenta de que Stoch se dedicaba a mirar disimuladamente a su rubio e inmortal amigo. El mismo pervertido de que no perdía oportunidad para ir a meterse en la ropa interior de cualquiera. El mismo que también se le unía a los idiotas del equipo de fútbol para burlarse del pequeño de ojos grises. Broflovski sintió ira y decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo durante semanas a McCormick. Aunque este pasaba totalmente de las muestras de odio, ya que estaba mas ocupado tratando de recuperar a su ex-novia Tammy, quien tras mucha insistencia lo acepto de vuelta.

Todos sabían que esa relación tenia mas cuernos que toro español, pero preferían ignorarlo y dejarlos coger en paz. Y fueron muchas otras semanas las que Slee estuvo decaído y preocupado por Leopold. Todos le tenían cierto cariño, a excepción de los góticos que no les importaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero de nuevo, la gente se equivoca, por lo que tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras cuando Henrrieta se poso frente a Butters y le dio una buena cachetada alegando que el valía muchísimo mas de lo que McCormick jamás encontraría en su puta vida, para que luego le abrazara como si fuese su madre, regañándole por sentirse miserable por culpa de alguien que no sabia apreciar lo que había a su alrededor.

Y hablando de góticos, a Broflovski también se le hacia chistoso la relación que llevaban esos cuatro inseparables. En un principio pensó que jamás aceptarían a nadie que no fueran ellos mismos, pero se equivoco de nuevo, cuando Stan, Butters e incluso el mismo, lograron colarse en los oscuros corazones de Henrrietta, Ethan, Dylan y Georgie. Kyle los conocía bastante, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Henrrietta pensaba que era la madre de todos y se encargaba de echarles en cara que parecían el idiota de su hermano Bradley, a quien en el fondo en realidad quería bastante. Ethan, quien al principio el judío pensó que era solo un resentido social, resulto no serlo.

Ciertamente odiaba a Stan por haberseles unido y luego dejarlos como el "posero" que era. Incluso le había cedido el derecho a Marsh de tocar su preciado bastón de anciano ¿Y con que le paga él? Volviendo con Wendy. Pero quizás esas cosas eran cosas sin importancia a comparación con lo que realmente le había afectado al alto muchacho, y era que los celos le consumían, como hicieron con Broflovski en algún momento.

¿Como lo supo Kyle? La vez que Ethan se sonrojo cuando Dylan sonrió al enterarse que había logrado aprobar historia. O cada vez que se percataba de que Dylan suspiraba al ver a su super mejor amigo, Ethan gruñía y asesinaba a Stanley con la mirada e incluso le decía 'Deportista conformista' en tono despectivo.

Si Kyle lo sabia, estaba seguro de que Henrrietta lo sabia, pero como a las madres no les gusta ver a sus hijos pelear, simplemente lo dejaba pasar. A la suerte de Dios, por así decirlo.

De Georgie era del que menos conocía. Se limitaba a saber que estudiaba en la misma clase que Ike y detestaba los deportes. Cada que le preguntaba a Ike sobre el menor de los góticos este se callaba de golpe, salia corriendo a su habitación y dejaba la deliciosa comida de Sheila Broflovski a medio terminar. Pero a él no le importaba mucho aquello, ya que su hermano era canadiense y todos los canadienses eran extraños.

Igual de extraños y molestos que Cartman, que jamás perdía oportunidad para preguntarle que tanto hacia en su tiempo libre a lo que el respondía que no era su incumbencia. Pero la cosa se puso un tanto intensa cuando Kenny y Stan se unieron al interrogatorio y tubo que mentirles, diciendo que mientras los otros tres jugaban a los golpes con una pelota en el campus escolar, el se dedicaba a estudiar. No le hubiese gustado nada que se enteraran de su pequeño secreto... Le avergonzaba de sobremanera decir que se juntaba con ese grupo de perdedores que encajaban perfectamente con él.

* * *

><p>La sala de profesores se encontraba habitada por tan solo cuatro personas, a quienes se les podía identificar como la Directora Victoria, el director de coro y consejero escolar, Mr Mackay, y al entrenador del equipo de fútbol, Randy Marsh, que había logrado conseguir el puestos hacia unos meses, avergonzado a su hijo en el acto. Mientras los tres conversaban animadamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió, revelando la silueta del señorseñorita Garrison quien traía una bandeja llena de cafés entre manos.

El transexual también era conocido como el entrenador del equipo de porristas del instituto, y el principal enemigo del club de coro, al cual le tenia una mezcla de celos y resentimiento. De joven hubiese deseado pertenecer, pero simplemente no tenia los dotes vocales como para ser aceptado, y desde ese día juro que haría lo que fuese por ver a Mackey y sus estudiantes en la completa ruina.

-Traje el café- Anuncio. Randy sonrío tomando su capuccino.

-No tenia que molestarse, siempre podemos mandar a un alumno- Garrison negó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala.

-Esos subnormales jamás haran nada bien, ni siquiera traer café- Mascullo. Victoria le miro mal.

-¿Cuando dejara de insultar a los estudiantes, señora Garrison? Hay que ser tolerantes y unirlos- Repuso ella, revisando un par de papeles con las peticiones de aumento de los profesores.

-Eso es imposible, los estudiantes están divididos en castas sociales- Explico. Los otros le miraron sin entender. -A ver, miren... Ellos se dividen en cuatro grupos-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-A que los deportistas y las animadoras están en la casta social mas alta, están los normales buenos para nada, que se encuentran en la parte intermedia, y los inteligentes que van al club de debate y ajedrez, que están en la categoría baja- Dio un fuerte trago a su mocaccino sin prestar atención a las caras incrédulas que se encontraban frente a el.

-Mmm okay señor Garrison. ¿Y donde están ubicados mis alumnos del coro?- Cuestiono Mackey.

-Ellos están en el sótano, mas abajo de los inteligentes. Son algo así como las cucarachas sociales, la escoria de la humanidad- Respondió, sonriendole abiertamente. El otro frunció el entrecejo e iba a protestar, pero Marsh se lo impidió.

-¡Wohooo! ¡Mi hijo es de la clase alta! ¡Chupense esa!- Exclamo tontamente, bastante emocionado. Tendría que decírselo a Stanley cuando saliera de clases.

Victoria carraspeo, dándole a entender que la afirmación estaba fuera de lugar.

-Volviendo al tema principal- Dijo la rubia -Vengo a informarles las fechas de los nacionales de cada equipo- Todos prestaron atención, y Garrison tubo que admitir que estaba feliz, esperando que la directora dijera lo que el estaba esperando oír -Pero antes que nada. Tengo una mala noticia, Señor Mackay- Anuncio con voz apagada.

-Mmm okay ¿Que tiene que decirme?-

-Bueno, vera- Comenzó ella -Debido a la poca popularidad del coro en los últimos años... Pues, el consejo escolar ha decidido que es mejor cerrar el club ¡Pero no se altere! Yo he pedido un plazo, en el que indica que tenemos cuatro meses, contando desde hoy, para reunir alumnos y prepararlos para las nacionales, si logran ganar el club puede seguir vigente- Garrison juro que en fondo estaba bailando la danza de la felicidad en un campo rodeado de flores, mientras el señor Mackey parecía sumamente preocupado y los colores se le habían ido de la cara.

-Pense que para las nacionales se necesitaban cincuenta alumnos como mínimo, si no es imposible competir contra otras escuelas- Dijo Randy, siendo sensato por primera vez en su vida.

-¡No puedo reunir cincuenta alumnos, mucho menos prepararlos a todos en cuatro meses!- Exclamo el director de coro.

-Eso significa que tendrán que cerrar- Se regodeo el entrenador de las animadoras, sin ocultar su felicidad. Mackay se encogió de hombros, hundiendo su rostro en las palmas de sus manos. -Lo malo es que las Cheerios(1) ya no tendrán de quien burlarse, al parecer los Los McKinley Titans(2) tampoco.-

-¡Ya basta con eso!- Le grito la directora, pues el entrenador no estaba ayudando en nada. -Vamos Mackay, se que podrás arreglártelas. Recluta gente, has anuncios como hiciste hace dos años o crea alguna campaña divertida que haga que los estudiantes se interesen.- Le aconsejo. El maestro asintió para luego retirarse junto a los otros docentes.

* * *

><p>La clase de historia paso volando para Wendy Testamburguer, al igual que el almuerzo y las otras dos horas de química a las que tenia que asistir. Ahora se encontraba con Butters caminando en dirección a la sala de musica, donde podría audicionar por un puesto en el coro.<p>

-¿Se-Seguro quieres h-hacerlo? Vas a d-dañar tu reputación...- Quizás Stotch no era la persona mas lista del mundo, y en un principio, gracias a su inocencia, había jurado que era una buena idea que mas personas se unieran al grupo, pero las cosas cambian, y la gente va creciendo, madurando, y a su vez volviéndose mas agresiva y superficial, hasta un punto en el que tienes que empezar a hacerte espacio en el lugar que te corresponda, dejándote humillar por todos los que te crean inferiores.

-Me importa poco- Contesto, regalándole una sonrisa al mas bajo. Ambos llegaron a su destino, y Wendy pudo sentir la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos. La puerta se abrió, revelando a un grupo de jóvenes que se encargaba de acomodar la tarima del aula, pues nadie la había acomodado antes de irse de vacaciones.

-¡H-Hola chicos, traje a alguien que quiere unirsenos!- Exclamo el pequeño rubio, ebosando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todos voltearon al momento, y Testamburger pudo distinguir las caras de un par de ellos, como la Brindon, Gregory, los góticos, Tweek, Timmy y Jimmy, pero sinceramente no le sorprendió en lo absoluto viniendo de ellos.

-¡Oh, hola compañera!- Saludo la voz amable de Philip, justo detrás de la muchacha -Que excelente que quieras entrar-

-A mi también me da mucho gusto, Pip- Dijo la muchacha, de manera cortés.

-¡Wen, hace tanto que no te veo!- Gregory agito su brazo de manera casi frenética, para luego ir a abrazar a su vieja amiga.

-Pero miren, si es Testabitch- Dijo Henrrietta, lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra le escuchara. Efectivamente se ofendió.

-Nos honras con tu presencia, ¿Pero no deberías estar con el deportista?- Soltó Ethan de manera despectiva.

-Sí, con el conformista de Raven- Siguió Georgie.

-¡Oh vamos, no sé por que odian tanto a Stan, pero no es mi culpa! Solo vengo a inscribirme.- Gruño la chica. Alguien iba a protestar, pero todos se callaron al observar a un pelirrojo enredado en cables, pidiendo ayuda. Paty fue la primera en ir a socorrer al muchacho, que le agradeció silenciosamente, aun sin darse cuenta

de que Wendy se encontraba ahí. La chica parpadeo muchas veces ¿Estaba Kyle en el coro? Y si era así ¿Por que a el no le molestaban? Todos sabían quienes estaban ahí según la cantidad de cosas que te lanzaran en la cara durante el almuerzo.

El otro pareció percatarse de su presencia, y solo atino a sonrojarse.

-¡¿Tú que haces aquí!- Ambos se señalaron gritando cosas inaudibles a las orejas ajenas.

-¡Yo vine a unirme!- Exclamo ella.

-¡Yo estoy aquí desde hace dos años! ¡Y si le dices a alguien... Y-Yo...Y-Yo...!- Gritaba el judío avergonzado -¡Llorare!- Luego de unos segundos cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y quiso patearse por ello.

Por suerte, antes de que el ambiente se pusiese aun mas tenso, Mr. Mackay hizo su aparición. Se le veía decaído, pero como era costumbre, se sentó en el borde de la tarima, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Thomas y Tweek para que le prepararan un café. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los enormes ojos cafés de Wendy.

-¿Señorita Testamburger? ¿Que hace aquí?-

-Eh... Yo vine a unirme- Susurro ella, lentamente. Mackay cambio su expresión rápidamente, ahora parecía sumamente feliz.

-¡Oh Dios, has escuchado mis plegarias!- Todos le miraron sin entender. -Bien, bien... Tengo que contarles un par de cosas- Y seguido comenzó su relato, sobre la

reunión que había tenido con los demás docentes y la noticia que la directora le había dado. Ellos parecieron estar nerviosos en un principio, sobre todo la recién llegada que no conocía bien la historia de aquel club, y realmente deseaba ayudar. Terminada la historia, todos parecieron seguros de lo que tenían que hacer...

-¡Le diré a Stan que se una!- Afirmo Wendy, bastante confiada.

-¡NO!- Gritaron euforicos cuatro voces al instante. La chica miro como Kyle, Gary, Brindon y Dylan le miraban con miedo. -¡No, no, Wendy, por favor, no puedes decirle!- Broflovski estaba aterrado ¿Y si su amigo se enteraba que llevaba dos años mintiendole? El cabezota de Marsh no iba a entender. Los otros solo se preocupaban por lo que Stanley pudiese pensar, quizás que eran unos perdedores y eso no estaba bien ¡Nada bien!.

Ella alzo una ceja, analizándolos como había echo Kyle con los tres rubios hacia un par de años. -Stan es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, si el se une los demás vendrán también y tendremos suficientes personas para entrar a las nacionales- Al profesor pareció iluminarsele la mirada.

-Yo apuesto todo lo que llevo en el bolsillo a que Marsh canta como el ojo del culo- Susurro Henrrietta al oído de Paty, quien asintió.

-¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¿Todos de acuerdo, mmm okay? Bien, ahora señorita Testamburger, por favor interpretenos un tema de su agrado ¿Mmm okay? Para cerciorarnos de que tiene los dotes necesarios, ¿Mmm de acuerdo?- Ella asintió, subiéndose al escenario. Timmy y Jimmy encendieron las luces que la enfocaban solamente a ella.

-¿Tienes la pista de On My Own(3)?- Le pregunto a Jimmy.

-S-Si, ya-ya te-te-te-te la p-pongo- Y seguido la musica comenzó a sonar. Todos le miraban atentamente, incluyendo Brindon, que deseaba que se le rompiera una pierna(4) literalmente. La chica comenzó a cerrar los ojos, como si aquello le inspirara.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone,_

_I walk with him 'til morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me._

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver,_

_All the lights are misty in the river._

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever._

_And I know its only in my mind;_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him, but when the night is over,_

_He is gone, The river's just a river._

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._

_I love him, but everyday I'm learning_

_All my life, I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_But only on my own_

Entono de manera perfecta, haciendo que todos le miraran impresionados, ella les miro divertida y se posiciono frente a Mackay.

-¿Entonces cuando comienzo?-

-Cuando usted quiera...-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

(1): Son las porristas de Glee, por lo tanto tambien del instituto de South Park.

(2): Son el equipo de futbol americano de Glee, por lo tanto tambien del instituto de South Park.

(3): On My Own es la cancion que canta Rachel, la protagonista de Glee en el primer episodio.

(4): "Romperse una pierna" es una expresión de buena suerte en el teatro.

Bueno, les gusto? C:


	2. The Garrison Plan

**Notas de la autora**: Este capitulo no tiene canciones ;_; lo siento, era necesario explicar todo lo que pasara a continuación. Prometo que el proximo capitulo tendrá musical y toda la cosa.

**Disclairmer:** South Park Pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Glee pertenece a empresas Fox. Y las canciones que apareceran a lo largo del fic, tampoco son de mi propiedad. "Stupid Boy" le pertenece a Keith Urban, "Teenager Dreams" le pertenece a Katy Perry y yo no gano nada de dinero por hacer esto.

**Aclaraciones:** Quizás en este capitulo vean a Barbara y a Wendy un poco 'malignas' pero no es nada que tengan que tomar en serio, ellas **no **son las antagonistas del fanfic. Stan no es tan imbécil como todos dicen, es solo que le tienen envidia (?)

**Advertencias: **Slash, FemSlash, Hetero. En un futuro habrá lemon, de parejas variadas. Por ahora solo lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p>Kyle se encontraba chateando felizmente en su habitación, con la musica a todo volumen. Sin darle importancia a los gritos de Sheila Broflovski. Ya eran las siete p.m. y toda su tarea estaba echa ¿Así que por que no vaguear un rato en internet?.<p>

-_¡You make me feel like, I'm living a Teenage Dream! The way you turn me on. I can't sleep Let's runaway_- Cantaba feliz, mientras habría una vídeo-llamada con sus compañeros de coro. -_¡And don't ever look back don't ever look back!(1)_-

-_Callate Judío, me vas a reventar un puto tímpano con esa voz de gato chillón_- Se quejo Dylan desde la pantalla, que también estaba en la vídeo-llamada.

-_Que quejica estas hoy_- Intervino Brindon a quien se le veía tomándose una coca-cola en su parte de la pantalla.

-_¿Te vino la menstruación? Ah no, perdón. Ese es tu carácter habitual_- Río Gregory, y todos los demás le imitaron.

-_Hijos de puta_- Mascullo el gótico.

-_Dejenle, no tiene la culpa. Yo también ando de un humor __espantoso_- Hablo Gary, en su lado de la pantalla, parecía estar terminando unos apuntes. Kyle se sorprendió de que no estuviese tan optimista como siempre.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Cuestiono el pelirrojo interesado. El mormón levanto la libreta en la que se encontraba apuntando, en la que en realidad estaba dibujando a Wendy siendo decapitada.

-_Por ella, no le soporto. ¿Va a irse después de cada ensayo pensando que es una diva? ¡Pff, es casi tan insoportable como Brindon!_-

-_¡Te escuche!_- Dijo Brindon.

-_Chicos, creo que es hora de que tengamos una conversación muy importante_- Interrumpió Patty, entrando también en la conversación.

-_No, no lo es-_ Exclamo Gary. -_Estamos hablando mal de alguien_-

-_¡Es en serio!_- Protesto ella.

-_¡Lararararara! ¡No te oigo, soy de palo...!_-

-_¡Gary, eso es infantil!_-

-_¿Y?_-

-_¿Quieren callarse la puta boca?_- Entro Henrrietta. -_Si la odian tanto deberían hacer lo mismo que hicimos con el idiota vampiro hace años, encierrenla en algún lugar oscuro, asqueroso, triste y desolado._- Propuso.

-_¡Genial!_- Concordaron Brindon, Gary y Dylan. -_Propongo mi sótano_- Reitero el mormón.

-_A mi nadie me encierra en ningún lugar-_ La Wendy virtual no se veía nada contenta.

-_¡¿Quien la invito a ella!_- Protestaron varias voces.

-_Fue Gregory_- Admitió la azabache. El mencionado sonrío nervioso y se desconecto enseguida, dando a entender lo valiente que era.

-_Cobarde_- Señalo Henrrietta.

-_Volviendo al tema_- Se enfoco Gueermo -_¿Quien te eligió como reina del club? ¿Sera que me perdí la elección de reina? Por que yo definitivamente no vote por ti_- El chico obviamente se dirigía a Testamburger, quien le miro mal.

-_Voy a ignorar ese comentario. Yo solo vine a darles una noticia. Pienso proponerle al señor Mackay un par de proyectos para hacer que mas alumnos se unan al club ¿Ustedes que opinan?-_

-Soy todo oídos- Le consedio Broflovski.

-_¡Hagamos presentaciones pop! Eso es lo que esta de moda en todos los coros escolares- _Sonrío ella _-Podemos interpretar temas de Beyonce, Justin Bieber, Madonna o Kesha... O Lady Gaga, o._..-

-_Blablabla, princesa, no sé tu, pero yo no pienso mover mi culo al ritmo de esa basura conformista_- Le contesto Henrrietta poniendo mala cara.

-_¡Me niego! ¡El coro es arte, no un prostíbulo!_- Se aterrorizo Harrison.

-_¡Pero vamos a darle lo que ellos quieren, solo así se nos unen!_- Decia Testamburger -_¿Y saben que es lo que ellos quieren?_-

-_¿Sangre?_- Aventuro Dylan.

-_¡No! ¡Sexo! ellos quieren sexo o deporte, por eso las animadoras usan las Puti-Faldas de diez centímetros_-

-_Eso tiene sentido_- Asintió Nelson.

-_Solo faltaría que se nos una Scott Malkinson(2) para ser la completa burla del instituto, yo creo que deberíamos intentar lo que dice Wendy_- Continuo Broflovski.

-_¡Pero si ya lo somos!_- Dylan rodó los ojos.

-_Pero no tanto como para aceptar a un diabético sin vida social_- Comento Henrrietta.

-_¡Espera! ¡Yo soy un diabético sin vida social!_- Le recrimino Kyle, en un tono nada agradable. Luego de eso se desconecto, su susceptibilidad estaba herida.

* * *

><p>Era miércoles, en el instituto South Park, y Stanley quería vomitar (de amor) en el momento que vio a su novia con una preciosa falda purpura, esperándole para almorzar, en una mesa alejada de todos sus amigos. El moreno sonrío, agradeciéndole internamente a Dios tener una novia tan hermosa y atenta.<p>

-H-Hola Wen- Saludo temeroso, tomando asiento al lado de la chica, que miraba su comida con poco interés. Ella se volteo en si misma, para regalarle una cálida mirada.

-Hola, cielo- Y seguido, le dio un beso en la frente. Marsh agradeció no haber comido nada aun, por que juraría que ya tendría una tripa afuera por culpa de Wendy. -¿Sabes por que te cite hoy?- El otro le miro.

-¿Por que me quieres mucho?- Ella soltó una risita.

-Sí, por eso también... Pero quiero pedirte un favor- A Dios no tenia que agradecerle tener una pareja tan manipuladora como era la muchacha, pero eran solo detalles ¿Cierto?.

-¿Se puede saber que tipo de favor?- El deportista alzo una ceja, sin ocultar su expresión de ternura al observar como Wendy le miraba con sus enormes ojos cafés, que solo se podían definir como hermosos, y sus mejillas sonrosadas ¡Jesucristo, sus mejillas!.

-¿Sabes que me uní a un nuevo club? Es muy divertido y...-

-¿Que te uniste a un nuevo club? ¡Pero si dejaste el de los ecologistas!- Interrumpió el ojiazul. Ella le miro ofendida.

-¡Justamente! ¡Lo deje por que no me quedaba tiempo para estar en Slee!- Su novio abrió los ojos de sobremanera, para luego parpadear un par de veces.

-Eres linda, eres lista, eres simpática ¿Y se te ocurre unirte a... Ese... Ese lugar?- Seguido, tomo su propio puente de la nariz, apretadolo con los, como hacia cada que se encontraba nervioso.

-¡Pero si no tiene nada de malo! Es un lugar divertidisimo, solo he estado dos días y ya siento como todos me aceptan- Mintió. Era obvio que los demás le odiaban a excepción de algunos pocos.

-Cuando las Cheerios se enteren, te van a echar tanta mierda como se la echan a Nelson- Comento el, preocupado. ¡No quería que su novia pasara por aquello!.

-¿No me defenderías si eso pasara?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, pues algo le decía que la respuesta que obtendría no iba a ser nada agradable.

-Y-Yo no puedo Wen...- Sus murmuros eran casi indesifrables, pero Testamburger supo clavar los clavos.

-¡Eres un imbécil, yo que venia a decirte que te unieras conmigo!- Exclamo tan alto, que toda la cafetería volteo a verlos, menos los integrantes del coro, que habían planeado todo eso el día anterior junto a la azabache. El plan era sencillo, hacer que ella gritara como toda una Drama Queen frente al mundo entero, alegando que su pareja era un inservible, para que después Fields y Broflovski entrara en acción.

-¡No soy un imbécil!- Respondió Marsh, en tono mas bajo, al parecer estaba un poco asustado por toda la atención que le dirigían en ese momento. Y no era que el no recibiese atención, en realidad siempre le coqueteaban, y todos querían ser sus amigos por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, pero en ese momento la atención era muchísimo mas enorme.

-¡Sí lo eres!- Y comenzó a llorar. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios ¡Wendy llorando! ¡Todos pensarían que era un patán!.

-¡Eres un patán!- Ahora las miradas eran dirigidas a un rubio inglés, que se situaba al lado de la morocha, secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda. La chica había decidido ponerse rímel en la mañana. Para darle mas dramatismo a la escena, ya saben. -¡Mire lo que le ha echo!- Gregory señalo a la chica, que sollozaba sobre el pañuelo, cuando en realidad su rostro mantenía una sonrisa cubierta por la fina capa de tela -¡Das asco!- Stanley sintió un escalofrío al percibir el silencio que emanaba la cafetería.

-N-No es.. ¡No es cierto!- Pero fue demasiado tarde, la chica se había ido con Gregory. Los murmuros no se hicieron esperar y Kyle iba a acercarse a Stan para decirle sus lineas, pero Kenny se le adelanto. El rubio se quito la parca que siempre le cubría el rostro, sonreía con algo de pena.

-No se que hiciste, pero la cagaste en grande. Te toca ganar la final en unos meses para que olviden esto.- Susurro al oído de un decaído Marsh. A Kyle se le partió el corazón bajo en azúcar que tenia.

* * *

><p>-Eres buena actriz, Testabitch- Le felicito Henrrietta Biggles, cuando todos se encontraban haciendo papeleos en el club. La chica parpadeo, pero luego le sonrío, mostrándole sus blancos dientes en el proceso.<p>

-Me sentí mal. Pero tenia ganas de decirle todo eso el día que lo encontré con sus amigotes metiendo la cabeza de Tweek en el escusado.- El nombrado le miro temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¡Gah, n-no hay pro-problema!- Gimio, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, ese accidente le traía pésimos recuerdos.

-Te repito lo que le dije a Butters, ustedes son demasiado buenos. Deberían darles algo de su propio chocolate...- Biggles le miro extrañamente feliz.

-Me gusta tu actitud, chica. Eres algo así como mi gemela bastarda, la que nunca tendría por que la mataría sin dudarlo dos veces- El alago hizo que Wendy riera un poco nerviosa. Patty paso a su lado.

-Tranquila, se lo dice a todos para asustarlos- Dijo a su oído.

-¿Es mala por diversión?- La de cabello corto asintió. -Eso no tiene sentido, nadie es malo por diversión.-

-Yo sí, por ejemplo, hoy en la mañana tire a Cartman de su silla y lo disfrute, soy re-mala ¿No?- Afirmo un poco sarcástica, alejándose de las otras dos chicas.

Todos iban de un lado a otro arreglando detalles insignificantes. Wendy empezó a tararear una canción y comenzó la cuenta regresiva en su mente.

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

-Eh... ¿Buenas? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Las cabezas miradas se dirigieron al azabache que se encontraba en la puerta del aula se musica, bastante cohibido -¿Wendy?- Ella sonrio de manera maliciosa, sus planes jamás fallaban.

-¡Mira lo que trajo el viento! Pero si es la manzana de la discordia en versión pseudo-masculina- Fields soltó una carcajada que Marsh pudo identificar completamente arrogante. Aun así no entendía bien a que se refería con lo de la manzana de la discordia, pero el otro comentario le había enfurecido. Enseguida recordó por que ese inglesucho le caía tan mal.

-A mi por lo menos no me vomitaron kilos de gel en la cabeza- Kyle aprovecho la distracción para esconderse justo detrás de Philip.

-Yo siquiera tengo algo en la cabeza. Troglodita- Bien, Testamburger por lo menos sentía que no era la mas odiada del lugar. Mackay decidió intervenir.

-Señor Marsh. ¿Se puede saber a que se debe su visita?- El adolescente asintió, restándole atención a su rival.

-Vengo a inscribirme- Los que no sabían sobre el plan de su novia se encontraban conteniendo el aire, completamente impresionados. Henrrietta, Gregory, Patty, Wendy y Kyle sonrieron, el ultimo sin dar la cara, pues trataba de no arruinar el momento con su presencia.

-Pense que odiabas todo esto- Stanley se fijo en Brindon, no le extraño que el muchacho estuviera ahí. Luego de empezar a jugar baloncesto en cuarto, su padre le había vuelto a obligar a estar en el coro.

-Ya ves... Lo que uno hace por amor- Sonrío el morocho. Su novia le devolvió el gesto, mientras algunos hervían en celos, como era el caso de Dylan, y otros trataban de no hacer tan obvia su decepción. Menos mal que Kyle no miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-Bien señor Marsh, primero que nada usted deberá presentar una audición ¿Okay? Luego decidiremos si es usted lo suficientemente bueno ¿Okay? Sí es así comenzara a trabajar en la campaña publicitaria que estamos realizando, junto a todos los demás ¿Okay?- Explico el director de club.

-¿Cuando puedo audicionar?-

-Cuando guste-

-De acuerdo...- Suspiro. El lugar era enorme y no sabia exactamente a donde ir o que hacer. Parecían ser muy pocas personas para un lugar tan grande. Pudo reconocer varios rostros, Butters le veía un poco incomodo y sorprendido, y no era para menos. Marsh era de los que se encargaban de fastidiarle a diario por estar en el coro, así que era casi irónica la situación actual.

Tweek tenia miedo, quería salir corriendo. El pánico le recorría las venas cuando se topaba con cualquier jugador del equipo de fútbol de Craig. Thomas parecía impresionado, pero nada especial, seguía soltando groserías de vez en cuando.

La mirada azul de Marsh se encontró con la gris de Gary, que le observo decepcionado. Aun recordaba el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado ser amigo de Stan.

Sin embargo el premio a las peores miradas se lo llevaban Ethan y Henrrietta, que le veían con completo asco. El muchacho sintió que estaba tocando tierra prohibida al divisar a los góticos en aquel lugar. Dylan evitaba mirarle, y Georgie le ignoraba casi tanto como Patty Nelson.

Philip le miro cálidamente, y eso le ayudo a recobrar los animos, pero el chico se movió un par de pasos a la izquierda, como a propósito. Luego solo se encontraba un descubierto Kyle Brofloski, casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡Pip!- Chillo -¡Te dije que me cubrieras! ¡¿Sabes el significado de cubrir!- Su amigo entre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían.

-Lo siento- Susurro Pip, en un tono que decía que realmente no lo sentía nada.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto lentamente. Los ojos verdes del chico se notaban nerviosos. El judío sentía pena ¿Para que negarlo?.

-Es de mala educación no saludar cuando...-

-¡Kyle!-

-¡Bien, bien! Estoy aquí desde hace unos años ¿De acuerdo?- Su mirada estaba clavada en el piso, descubriendo las interesantes formas del suelo, había una mancha... ¡Pero que mancha tan interesante! Tenia forma de... ¡De mancha!.

-¿¡Que! ¿Y por que no me dijiste? ¡Primero Wendy, y ahora tú!- El otro pareció molestarse, su ceño fruncido era la prueba.

-¡Si no te dije es porque tu culo estaba mas ocupado alardeando sobre sus triunfos deportivos en vez de ponerle atención a nuestra amistad!- Recrimino.

-O a nuestro noviazgo- Agrego Wendy.

-Esto esta mejor que la novela- Le dijo Brindon a Gregory, que asintió entretenido.

-¡Yo no andaba alardeando, estaba haciendo cosas importantes!- Se excuso Marsh.

-¿Molestándonos a nosotros?- Las miradas ahora estaban sobre Stotch, que se notaba resentido. Todos los rubios le apoyaron en silencio.

-Yo no...-

-Aceptarlo, eres una mierda- Fields no perdió tiempo de meterle leña al fuego -Y no sabes dirigir bien las revoluciones- Agrego.

-¡Yo soy buen líder! ¡Y no soy tan mala persona!- ¿Era su impresión o ellos disfrutaban bajarle la autoestima?. -...Hago caridad y cuido el ambiente- Gimoteo bajito.

-No eres mala persona- Ahora era Ethan el que recibía atención -Eres pésima persona-

-Justo en este momento podríamos unirlos a todos, crear una bomba de odio nuclear, mandarla al medio oriente y destruir a Israel por completo. Juro que jamás vi tanto rencor junto- Patricia Nelson parecía divertida con la situación, y Mackay tubo que darle la razón -¿No piensa intervenir?- Dijo, ajena a toda la pelea de los otros alumnos.

-No, dejemos que descarguen su odio ¿Okay?-

-¿¡Que tienes tu en mi contra!- Exigio saber Marsh -¿Sigues resentido por algo que paso hace seis años?- Pregunto.

-Tus estupideces dejan secuelas. Y no soy ningún resentido- Ethan no parecía nada agradado con la presencia de su ex-amigo.

-Tal vez no es buena idea que yo este aquí.- Dio Marsh por concluido. Wendy, Mackay y Patty se alarmaron.

-¡Timmy! ¡Timmy!- Intervino Timmy.

-Ti-Ti-Timmy ti-tiene ra-ra-razón. Si t-tu te vas sin siquiera en-entrar se-se-seras un ma-ma-marica- La excusa de Jimmy era buena.

Quince minutos después...

Ya las cosas estaba aclaradas, incluso el porque de las acciones de Kyle. El odio había sido sacado (O eso quería pensar el profesor del grupo) y Stanley se encontraba en el escenario, nervioso, con ganas de vomitar y a punto de interpretar Stupid Boy(3) (Lo que atentaba sumamente contra su moral)

-Y-Yo creo que voy a...- Y paso lo inevitable. El escenario ahora era adornado por una mucosidad verde, que pudieron identificar como el almuerzo del deportista. -¡No puedo hacer esto!- Exclamo, para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Es todo un marica.- Aseguro Patty.

-Mi novio no es marica. Es un poco tímido-

-Lo que digas Wendy. Lo que digas...- Consedio -¿Ahora que hacemos? Sin él el club sigue siendo para perdedores.-

-Anotalo como voz de fondo. No importa sin canta mal- Contesto Mackay al instante. Todos le miraron sin entender bien -Lo que queremos es su reputación ¿Mmm okay? No su talento.-

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick no era la persona mas educada, refinada, sofisticada, atenta o inteligente del mundo. ¡Pero era bueno en la cama! o eso decían sus novias... Aun que eso no tuviera mucho que ver en ese momento.<p>

Sí, el no era para nada astuto, por eso Cartman siempre lo hacia pagar los platos rotos de todo. Pero no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que ver a Stan con la cara teñida de verde pálido, tirado en el piso del pasillo, con la cabeza recostada a los casilleros era una buena señal de algo.

El rubio adolescente de clase social baja, se encontraba feliz. Venia silbando, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuela, buscando la salida para largarse a su casa de una buena vez. Pero el destino le hizo toparse (O mas bien tropezarse) con un bulto, al que reconoció enseguida como su amigo Stanley.

-¡Hombre! ¿Que haces ahí tirado?- Pregunto, quitándose la capucha de su parca, lo que hacia frecuentemente desde que había entrado a preparatoria. -Por tu cara, apuesto lo que cargo en la billetera de que acabas de hablar con Wendy- El otro asintió -Menos mal, porque no llevaba dinero en mi cartera-

-Oye Kenny. Una pregunta- El rubio alzo una ceja, levantándose del piso, para luego tenderle una mano a su amigo. -¿Es muy malo haber vomitado en el lugar que tu novia considera sagrado?-

-No es tan malo cuando llevas vomitándole la cara desde primaria.- Contesto riendo. Su compañero le miro mal.

-¡Es en serio!- Se pico. -Vengo del aula de música...- Admitió decaído. McCormick no pudo hacer mas que sorprenderse.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tu que coño hacías ahí, viejo? Se te pueden pegar los piojos maricas, y Kyle va a querer repelerte. Sabes como odia los piojos- Bromeo. El otro sintió como si eso fuese una puñalada.

-¡Ese es uno de los putos problemas! ¡Kyle también estaba ahí!- Grito, sin importar que los que iban pasando le vieran.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Que Kyle que? Eso es imposible, porque justo ahora el debería estar en el club de ajedrez y...- Pero fue cortado por mas gritos de Stanley.

-¡Lo se, coño! ¡Lo se! Pero no, ¡No esta ahí! Esta en el coro.- Gruño -Igual que Wendy- Kenneth mentiría si dijera que se esperaba eso -Kyle esta ahí desde segundo año... No sé como carajos no nos dimos cuenta.- La quijada del rubio parecía querer desprendersele.

-Él es bueno guardando secretos...- Soltó inconscientemente -Pero no pensé que tanto. ¿En serio dos años y nadie se ha dado cuenta?- El azabache asintió -Que mierda... Sí alguien mas se entera tendremos que alejarnos de ellos- Suspiro.

-No podemos hacer eso- Stanley le miraba extrañado. No podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo, mucho menos a su novia.

-Sí podemos, y tenemos. ¿Quieres que Craig haga que te quiten el puesto de capitán?-

-El no seria tan hijo de puta...-

-Lo seria- Aseguro Kenny. -Te costo mucho llegar ahí. Y a mi me costo mucho más armar un revuelo para ayudarte.-

-Y te lo agradezco... ¡Pero hombre, es nuestro mejor amigo! ¡Y es mi novia de toda la vida!- Las orbes azules de Kenny se incrustaron en el cuerpo de Stan. -Además, ese lugar no es tan malo- McCormick pareció entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta. ¿Tú que hacías ahí?- Demando. El chico río nervioso.

-¿Para que voy a responder algo que ya sabes?- Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos.

-...Stan, eres un cabrón.- Suspiro, mirando a la nada, para después volver la mirada a su amigo, con una sonrisa fresca en el rostro. -Pero yo lo soy aun más por siempre seguir tus absurdas ideas.- Marsh no creía lo que sus oídos le estaban diciendo.

-¿Significa que...?-

-Sí, voy a hacer que me metan al contenedor de basura porque a ti y a Kyle les entro complejo de Katy Perry y Hayley Williams- Ambos rieron con ganas.

* * *

><p>Barbara Stevens era una mujer a la que la verdad le parecía algo sumamente importante, hacer llegar la noticia a los demás era algo indispensable, y definitivamente para todo eso tenia que estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor. Por no decir que era una completa chismosa.<p>

La rubia se encontraba sacando su mochila del casillero, y no pudo evitar que su mirada se fijara en el sexy y ardiente trasero del muchacho que pasaba junto a ella. Oh, por Jesucristo. Sí no tuviese al retrasado de Clyde como novio, no hubiese dudando en tirarse a Kenny. El problema era que el rubio no le prestaba ni pizca de atención. La verdad no le importaba engañar a su novio, lo había echo un par de veces y nadie se había enterado, o eso esperaba.

¿Pero que demonios se creía ese caliente y atractivo rubio para rechazarla a ella? ¡A la capitana de las animadoras!. Sentía ganas de ir y encerrarlo en el armario del conserje, hacerle de todo y ver que pensaba el muy engreído después de eso.

Por suerte para ella, no estaba tan distraída como par no darse cuenta de lo que sucedió después. El chico se tropezó con el cuerpo de otra persona, que no resultaba ni mas ni nada menos que el rival de Craig Tucker, Stanley Marsh.

Ella no comprendía bien a los hombres, siempre peleándose por cosas ridículas cuando tenían lo mas importante del mundo. Una cara bonita y suficiente influencia en su instituto. Craig era un tonto si pensaba que Stanley estaba la mitad de bueno que él. Pero hombres como siempre, peleándose por cosas sin importancia.

La chica agudizo su sentido auricular, fingiendo que la conversación no le interesaba en absoluto. De todas formas, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de su cercana presencia.

Lo que escucho la hizo querer bailar la danza de la alegría que había inventado "La señora" Garrison cuando ganaron las semifinales hacia un año atrás.

Allí comenzaba su improvisado plan de venganza contra dos de sus mas grandes enemigos.

Kenny por rechazarle. Y la zorra Wendy por hacer que la arrestaran en cuarto grado. Nunca pudo superarlo, pues se suponía que eran amigas y Testamburger la había traicionado junto a su noviecito Stanley, además, era mas bonita. Eso ultimo, para Bebé, era algo imperdonable.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta encontrar las puertas del gimnasio. Si su reloj no le fallaba, Garrison aun estaba ahí adentro.

* * *

><p>-¡¿QUE! ¡MARSH NO PUEDE HACER ESO, VA A JODER TODO!- La rubia tapo sus oídos como pudo, los gritos de su entrenadora eran como talados para sus tímpanos -¡Llevo años trasando este plan, anhelando que cierren esa mierda de coro, y Marsh lo jode uniéndose!- La chica le miro.

-Es solo una persona... No puede llenar todos los puestos del coro- Trato de ayudar a los nervios de Garrison.

-Tú no entiendes mocosa. Si Marsh se une, por lo que me cuentas, otros mas le seguirán por que pensaran que es "genial" si el capitán de los McKinley Tintans se les une.- Dijo temblando de rabia.

-¡Calmese! Parece que va a convulsionar de un momento a otro. Ya hasta parece que tiene espuma saliendo de su boca.-

-¡Niña insolente! ¡Así son mis dientes!- Grito, para luego volver a temblar -¿Dijiste que McCormick le va a seguir?.-

-Sí, pero no se preocupe. Tenemos a Tucker para impedir que otros se unan. El se encargara de destrozarles la moral, autoestima y/o genitales sí se unen- El transexual seguía dando vueltas como loco por toda la cancha.

-Tengo un plan...- Murmuro.

-Le escucho.-

-Necesito que Lola, Rebecca, Annie, Esther, Tammy y tú entren a Slee- Mascullo entre dientes. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose si eso era una broma de mal gusto.

-¿Esta de coña o es enserio?- Cuestiono desde un banco de la cancha.

-¡Es en serio! Tienen que entrar a destruirlos. Las nacionales serán en cuatro meses y ustedes se van a encargar de estropearlo todo en la ultima presentación frente a los coros de otras escuelas- Insistió la mujer de aspecto masculino. -Quiero que armes rollo ahí adentro. Que todos peleen, no importa si entran los cincuenta alumnos, tienen que perder las nacionales, sí o sí. Es la única manera de que cierren Slee.-

-Eso es perturbadoramente maquiavélico, doñita- Dijo en tono sarcástico, rodando los ojos -Pero déjeme recordarle que Mackay no va a confiar en nosotras. Sabra que usted nos mando, y se joderá todo- Ella jugaba con uno de sus mechones rubios.

-El coro no puede negarse a aceptarlas sí tienen los dotes artísticos...-

-¿Me ve cara de Britney Spears?-

-No, pero tu eres cien veces mas diva, trescientas veces mas rubia natural y quinientas veces mas pedante- Ella sonrio de lado -Y mil veces mas zorra- Agrego divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

(1) La cancion es Teenager Dreams (Sueños Adolescentes) de Katy Perry.

(2) Scott Malkinson es un niño que aparece en el capitulo 'Elementary School Musical', el tiene diabetes y al parecer es de los mas impopulares del coleguio.

(3) Les dejo la letra de Stupid Boy para que entiendan el chiste; http:/sonidosfreaks .wordpress. com/2007/02/09/stupid- boy-traduccion -al-espanol-keith-urban/ (Unan el link y aparecerá la letra traducida)

** Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Tweeker Tucker: **Ains ;u; Muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarte. Y se me hace cómico que todos digan lo mismo de Wendy, por que en la serie ella es tan inteligente y simpática, que no me cabe en la cabeza que siempre la pongan como mala xD Bebé se me hace mas "mala" que Wendy, por que engatusa mas, o Garrison que es hijo de puta (?). Wendy no se interpondrá, tranquila~ y sí, TENIA que meter a los góticos, como los adoro! Igual que a los vampiros (Se que no te interesa, pero los quiero tanto que mi OPT es MikexDylan xD)

Kyle quiere que lo patees bien duro 8D Y mil gracias por comentar.

**WxTxR: **Aquí ya esta el siguiente capi c: y sí, a mi Glee tampoco me llamaba mucho la atención, pero un día estaba viendo TV y pase por el programa, me lo vi un solo capitulo y te juro que no pude despegarme, jaja. La serie es buenísima, y muy cómica.

**Abril 478: **Ay, gracias! ;/; Wendy también te agradece que no la veas como la mala, ya es suficiente con todo el odio que le tienen los fanáticos de están (cof cof Gary, Brindon, Dylan, Kyle cof cof) Ya le seguí, gracias por comentar!

**Livie-Everything: **-Le da chocolates- Ahora sí esta completo y LOL, yo también te amo por comentar :B Jo, de nada xD Wendy les manda saludos a todas las que no la ven como bitchie. Jaja, tranquila, yo cuando tengo sueño tampoco soy muy elocuente que se diga D:

**Cereal Pascual: **Gracias Comadre! :D El titulo es poco original, pero espero que la trama lo supere xD Glee + South Park = Cartman en mallas, okno.

**Kura: **¡Yo igual, pero al revés! Soy fan de South Park y acabo de adquirir un amor enfermizo por Glee, aunque a veces solo lo veo con la esperanza de que a Rachel le caiga un Yunke en la cabeza (?) Lo siento, soy del Team Quinn xD Adoro a la rubia malosa. A mi me encanta saber que mi historia es bien recibida, gracias! Tranquila, esto lo pienso terminar, incluso tengo varios FanArts en proceso C:

**Pregunta:**

A su criterio; ¿Que parejas esperan ver? Tengo varias complementente definidas, pero puedo jugar con los romances como hacen en Glee, así que solo pidan parejas, que tendrán todas su momento! Ademas, quería preguntar quien podría betear (corregir) mi fanfic? Es que no estoy muy segura de hacerlo bien, y pues, eso xD fin.


	3. I Wanna Sex You Up

**Notas de la autora:** Este capitulo tiene solo una canción :c por que? Porque la puta trama me obliga a hacer un solo musical por audición, por eso. Deberían ir a las notas finales para abrir el link de la canción que verán en el capitulo, también les recomiendo tener siempre youtube a la mano para escuchar las canciones del fic (Y mucha imaginación para relacionar la canción con lo que están leyendo)

**Disclairmer:** South Park Pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Glee pertenece a empresas Fox. Y las canciones que apareceran a lo largo del fic, tampoco son de mi propiedad. "I Wanna Sex You Up" pertenece a Color Me Badd. Mario Bros y Kurt Kobain pertenecen a unos italianos y los heavy metaleros, respectivamente (?).

**Aclaraciones:** Aun no llegan las parejas que esperan... Pero pronto lo harán! Por cierto "Thad Jarvis" es el personaje jugador de Guitar Hero con el que emparejaron a Stan para ganar el millón de puntos en el juego. Aquí dejo un link por si quieren saber mas de él (tiene que unir los espacios) http: /es. . com/wiki/Thad_Jarvis

**Advertencias:** Slash, FemSlash, Hetero. En un futuro habrá lemon, de parejas variadas. Por ahora solo lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p>Kenny lo sabia, Kenny lo intuía, Kenny lo presentía, ¡Kenny simplemente podía oler el olor a chisme nuevo!. Se había echo todo un experto en detectar cuando hablaban mal de él, en sexto grado de primaria, cuando todos alegaban que era un pobretón pervertido y jamás llegaría a ningún lugar en la vida. Cuando la bomba de superficialidad exploto entre los alumnos de su escuela.<p>

Observo por el rabillo del ojo, como algunos le señalaban discretamente. Supo enseguida que hablan de él mismo. Uno de sus talentos naturales era saber que pensaba la gente sobre él, junto con revivir cada de deseara o lograr ganar Mario Bros mas de dos veces seguidas...

Aun que vale, tal vez lo ultimo no podía hacerlo, pero ¿Se valía soñar, no?

-¿Puedes decirme por que coño todos nos miran?- Stan se apretó fuertemente el puente de la nariz, nervioso. -Me están irritando-

-No hagas eso con la nariz. Ellos sabrán que nosotros sabemos que ellos saben- Argumento el rubio, guardando un par de libros viejos en su casillero.

-No te entendí una mierda- Admitió Marsh, imitando a su amigo. El otro negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole estúpido al moreno. En ese momento un castaño bastante corpulento hizo su aparición frente a los otros dos.

-¡Oigan perras!- Saludo, apartando a McCormick y mirando a Marsh de manera mas directa -¡Muevan su culo pobre y hippie, y apurense a desmentir los rumores!- Exigió mirándoles mal.

-No sé si lo notaste, culón. Pero nosotros ni siquiera sabemos que pasa- Gruño Stanley, lentamente.

-Sí Cartman. ¿Serias tan amable de ilustrarnos?- Eric ignoro al rubio.

-¿Como que no? Todos lo saben- Mascullo -Están dejando al puto equipo con un reputación asquerosa por culpa de su mariconeria ¡No les bastaba con ser pacifistas, ahora también bailarines!- Exclamo un poco histérico. Los otros parpadearon confundidos, mirándose un par de veces.

-Sigo sin entender a que te refieres- Soltó Kenneth.

-¡No te hagas el pendejo! ¡Las animadoras andan diciendo que el mariscal de campo y el pateador ahora se unieron al coro!- Chillo. El pelinegro se sintió nervioso y aun mas confundido que antes ¿Quien coño había corrido el rumor? Tal vez el mal nacido de Gregory... Uhmmm, pero Ethan también se veía sumamente sospechoso.

-¡Es mentira!- Alego Kenny, ofendido -¡Aun no hemos presentado la solicitud ni echo la audición! Que fiasco de chismosas, ya ni se informan bien para nada...- Cartman le miro, tratando de que su puño no fuera directo a la cara de McCormick.

-Craig les va a patear el culo cuando se entere...- Dijo entre dientes, aun sin alejarse de Stan. -Y yo le voy a ayudar- Agrego seriamente.

-Haz lo que quieras, nosotros tomamos la decisión- Reto Kenny, sonriendo arrogante dentro de su capucha.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Nos van a quitar los puestos del equipo...!- Marsh le miro curioso.

-"Nos van a quitar" Me suena a combo. ¿Por que abrían de decirte algo a ti?- Cuestiono alzando una ceja. Cartman pensó que Stan era un pequeño retrasado mental.

-¿Quizás por que somos amigos, cara de verga?- Eric rodó los ojos, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Kenny se quito la capucha y sonrío abiertamente.

-¡Eres tan lindo cuando finges que te importamos!- Exclamo, tomando la regordeta mejilla entre sus dedos, para comenzar a pellizcarle. Él otro se quejo.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi cachete, puta- McCormick siguió sin hacerle caso. Stan agradeció en silencio que él gordo nazi le fuera fiel. -Ahora vamos a clases, tengo que copiarle la tarea a Kahl.-

* * *

><p>-Ni lo pienses, hijo de puta- Contesto Kyle desde su asiento, sin siquiera mirar al castaño. Se negaba a darle sus apuntes ¡Habia estado toda la noche ocupado haciendo la tarea y venia él con su cara muy lavada a copiarlos! Que se jodiera. Cartman gruño y fue en busca de Butters para pedirle los apuntes (amenazarlo, para ser mas exactos).<p>

Broflovski trataba de no cruzar mirada con Stanley. Aun se sentía algo inseguro por todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Era jueves, y el pelirrojo odiaba los jueves, ya que se interponían entre él y el preciado viernes, para colmo el azabache parecía apenado con él por algo que no supo descifrar, pero prefería pensar que tenia que ver con lo del vomito en el escenario.

-Kahl- Susurro una voz fina en su oreja. Se sobresalto, mirando hacia su izquierda, donde un sonriente Kenny le miraba. -¿Por que llevas mas de dos años alejado de nosotros?- Pregunto inocentemente.

-¿A que coño viene eso?- Contrarresto. Tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Stan me contó. Voy a unirme también.- Broflovski no pudo evitar parpadear, soltando balbuceos sin coherencia. Seguido sonrío, solo un poco.

-Vaya. No sé porque no me extraña que vayas a lamerle el culo a tu capitán-

-Eso es porque el capitán tiene un culo ardiente- Bromeo McCormick. Él otro río con ganas.

-Que marica sonaste. Me sorprende que seas heterosexual- Kenneth se encogió de hombros aun sonriendo. Iba a decir algo, pero fue callado en el momento que la Señorita McKenzie hizo su aparición en el aula. Esa clase de trigonometría seria sumamente aburrida.

Clyde bostezo por cuarta vez. Detestaba trigonometría con toda su puta alma, así que decidió que pasaría el tiempo haciendo algo productivo, como hacer notitas y pasárselas a Craig Tucker, él cabrón que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo.

_"¿Qué haces?"_ La nota era simple y directa, como la de alguien que quiere tirarse desde la ventana por culpa del aburrimiento. Craig suspiro y se decidió a responder el papelito.

_"Me tiro a tu puta madre, eso hago" _Clyde al ver la respuesta no hizo mas que bufar.

_"¡Mi madre no es puta!... Solo es una persona sociable"_ Se excuso, tirando de nuevo el pedazo de hoja en el puesto de Tucker, a su lado.

_"Socializa con la vagina, eso hace. En fin, ¿Que coño quieres?"_

_"Te odio. Y solo quería preguntarte si te enteraste de lo que dicen las malas lenguas sobre tu amor platónico"_

_"¿Que parte de «Yo no salgo con Thomas, ni soy gay» tú no entendiste hace años?"_

_"¡No hablo de Thomas! Me refiero a Stan. Bebé dice que los escucho a él y a Kenny diciendo que iban a unirse al coro"._ Oh, Jesucristo...

Oh, ¡Jesucristo había escuchado sus inexistentes plegarias!. Tucker juraría que salto de sorpresa y bastante alegría al leer eso. Era lo simpático de Barbara Stevens, sus jodidos rumores al final no eran rumores si no verdades publicas y aquello hacia tan feliz a Craig, que pensó que había sonreído. En seguida trato de volver a su posición indiferente y monótona, como era costumbre. No le gustaba nada que le vieran reír.

"_¿Es una maldita broma?_" Escribió.

_"No."_ Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su amigo. Y el de ojos azul noche, juro que podría pararse y bailar la macarena en medio del salón sin importarle que todo el jodido condado de Denver le viera.

* * *

><p>Damien rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando su Ipod de color negro que yacía dentro del mismo. Dio un par de toques a los botones y la canción que sonaba comenzó a descender el volumen. Miro de nuevo al chico que caminaba a su derecha.<p>

Craig era un muchacho sumamente alto, incluso mas que el anticristo, con un metro ochenta y cinco de altura. Pero también era sumamente delgado y pálido, lo que a Thorn le daba la sensación de ser un muerto viviente, que a su vez era sumamente genial, porque no todo el tiempo tienes la suerte de ver al anticristo caminando por los pasillos de una preparatoria junto a un cadáver.

-¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decirme? No te estaba escuchando- Admitió, sin darle importancia. Tucker sonrío sin mostrar los dientes. Comenzó a relatarle a su compañero todo lo ocurrido en las ultimas tres horas de clase, desde Trigonometría hasta Historia.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Luego de intercambiar un par de notas mas, Clyde termino durmiéndose a mitad de clase, lo que Tucker aprovecho para preguntarle a Token si lo que su compañero decía era realmente cierto. El chico de color asintió sin muchas ganas, conocía la guerra mediática que se desataría entre los jugadores de los Tintans cuando Craig se encargara de arruinar la reputación de Marsh y sus amigos, a los que les guardaba rencor desde lo sucedido con la banda peruana, en, bueno... Perú._

_La segunda hora de clases se puso mejor para el azabache, a quien le tocaba entrar a Historia junto a un par de animadoras. El chico se acerco a Lola con paso sensual, pero fue detenido por Rebecca Tucker, su prima, mejor conocida como Red._

_La chica alego que no les fastidiara el rato, que el profesor llegaría pronto al aula. Pero él la ignoro, y comenzó un interrogatorio que las Cheerios creyeron sin fin._

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

-...Y me dijeron que vomito el escenario. Luego ya sabes lo que paso con McCormick.- Termino. Damien observo, con su peculiar par de ojos rojos, como Tucker parecía emocionado con la noticia.

-¿Y me cuentas eso por que...?-

-Me vas a ayudar a hacer que Marsh pierda el puesto de mariscal y me lo den a mi- Craig mantenía su mirada fija en un punto cualquiera, mientras llevaba un cigarrillo a sus labios. Justo en ese momento Slee abría sus puertas, después de cinco jodidas y agotadoras clases. Ellos deberían haber estado en el campus, era la practica, pero Craig no le tomo importancia, y al parecer Damien tampoco.

-Ese puesto no se lo quita ni Dios. Mucho menos se lo puedo quitar yo.- Comento irónico. -¿No ves que su padre es él entrenador?- Dijo como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, robándole el cigarro a su acompañante.

-No estas pensando bien...- Murmuro el de chullo azul. -Marsh padre detestaría que su precioso hijito no fuese el centro de atención, mucho menos podría soporta que fuese alguien marginado. Lo va a rechazar en cuanto se entere de esto- Dio por echo.

-Tal vez apresuras los hechos.- Contesto, devolviéndole el pitillo. Su mirada se fijo en el paisaje que les rodeaba. Se encontraban en el patio trasero del instituto, cerca de unas escaleras que daban a la puerta del mismo. Thorn aprovecho de sentarse en una de ellas. ¿Cuando demonios habrían salido de la escuela?

-No lo creo.-

-Aun no me has dicho porque les odias tanto- Dejo caer el joven que vestía absolutamente de negro. El otro le observo en silencio, hasta que chasqueo la lengua en un gesto hastiado. Le saco el dedo de en medio. -Obsceno- Thorn le imito.

-Cartman es un pendejo ¿Recuerdas lo de la banda peruana? Porque yo sí. Aunque

McCormick no me cae tan mal...- Murmuro, sentándose al lado de su otro mejor amigo. -Marsh me era sumamente indiferente.-

-¿Y que coño paso?-

-Crecimos- Damien hizo una mueca de no entender un carajo, torciendo el rostro de forma cómica. Tucker Suspiro -Le tengo envidia a ese pendejo de Marsh. Así de simple- Su voz denotaba cansancio, quizás por el echo de que llevaba muchos años odiando y ya el sentimiento se le hacia hostigante.

-¿Envidia? ¿Por que? ¿Le viste el pito y lo tiene mas grande o que?-

-¡No, coño!- Thorn alzo una ceja totalmente divertido -Somos similares, eso me irrita. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente, es como mi copia, en versión mejorada, siempre con su sonrisita de niño bonito al que provocan partirle los dientes, parece el joven perfecto...-

-...Y lo que quieres es dejarle jodidos los dientes, para que se parezca mas a ti ¿No?-

-Algo así. -Gruño, apagando el cigarrillo- Por mas que me esfuerzo, siempre sigue siendo mejor. Juega fútbol como el puto amo, sin esforzarse ¿Es eso justo? No, no es justo, coño. Yo llevo años queriendo su puesto, esforzándome para obtenerlo, pero llega y lo jode todo.- Se quejo, haciendo ademanes de odio con la mano.

-Tú eres buen jugador...- Susurro, sabiendo que su intento por mejorar los ánimos del otro eran en vano.

-¡De paso todos quieren tirarselo! ¡La gente se hace marica por él!- Exclamo, ignorando a Thorn. -Por cierto, odio su puta sonrisa ¿Ya te lo dije? Maldigo a su ortodoncista-

-¿Has considerado ir al odontólogo? Tal vez eso solucionaría tú vida- Le molesto. Lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de profundo odio.

-No. Me. Jodas.- Tajo, con su típica voz nasal. Damien se echo a reír.

-¡Oh vamos! A veces puedes llegar a ser sumamente inmaduro.

-Lo dice la persona que juega con sus dedos a quemar la ropa interior de Token.- Su amigo se ruborizo.

-¿No se ha enterado, cierto? Es que... ¡Carajo, su ropa tiene el logo del Buffalo Bills(1)! ¡Sabes como los odio!- Mascullo -Pero, volviendo al tema inicial... ¿No es algo tonto preocuparte por eso? Te prometo que sí la noticia de lo del coro se hace oficial, seré el primero en arrojarle batidos al culo gordo de Cartman o convertir a Kenny en ornitorrinco. Promesa de Scout.-

-Damien, tú no eres Scout.- Él otro poso una mano sobre su pecho, ocultando las letras que decían claramente "Odio a los niños Scouts."

-¿En serio? ¿Como te has dado cuenta? A veces pienso que tu coeficiente intelectual es tan alto que quizás ya se atrofio el cerebro.- Tucker rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Deberíamos ir a la practica. Marsh padre nos cortara el pene si no entrenamos para la final.- Dicto. El oji-rojo asintió, levantándose de las escaleras junto a su amigo. Sí su sentido horario no le fallaba, apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

* * *

><p>La gente comenzaba a entrar al aula de musica. Algunos emocionados, otros acostumbrados. Stan juro que en su estomago un fuerte tornado se encargaba de joderle la tarde, mientras que McCormick aun miraba la puerta del salón como si fuese algo irreal.<p>

-Cuando tengas hijos van a tener que casarse con los mios en forma de agradecimiento por hacerme hacer esto.- Sentencio el rubio, analizando la madera de frente suyo.

-No te obligue a venir. Puedes irte si quieres.- Stan miraba a su amigo, como pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, muy en el fondo, Kenny se sintió conmovido.

-Si lo dices de esa forma, ¿Como negarme?- Y seguido, comenzó a pellizcar la mejilla del morocho -¡Eres tan cuchi!- Los ojos azules le miraron con cierto asco, a modo de juego.

-Quita, coño.- Y le aparto para fijarse de nuevo en la puerta. -Bien, aquí vamos campeón... No me falles intestino grueso, por favor- Se dijo. Kenny río, siendo el primero en dar golpecitos a la madera. Pasaron varios minutos en los que nadie atendió su llamado -¿Crees que deberíamos entrar? Nadie habré.- Pero fue cortado por la voz de un muy molesto inglés.

-No sera necesario.- Saludo Gregory, recargado del marco -¡Pero mira, son mis personas favoritas! Zac Efron...- Exclamo, melosamente falso. Kenny le saco la lengua -...¡Y Vanessa Hudgens!(2)- Ahora fue el turno de Stan para imitar a McCormick. -Americanos, pueden llegar a ser tan infantiles.- Bromeo Fields, con malicia. Nadie quiso hacerle caso, por lo que el británico prefirió hacerlos pasar.

Kenneth miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, lo que decía su amigo era cierto, aquel lugar era incluso mas grande que su casa, y si bien su casa no era enorme, tampoco era minúscula.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo amablemente una azabache de cabello corto y piel de porcelana. Patty no podía quejarse de que los hombres la trataran mal por ser parte del coro, el único que se metía con ella era el cabrón de Cartman ¿Pero con quien no se metía Cartman?.

De tras de ella salio Testamburger, saludando con una mano a su novio -¡Kenny! ¿Pero que haces por aquí?- Él mas alto sonrío.

-La amistad es una mierda. Así de sencillo.- Recibió varias miradas intrigadas -Me refiero a que vengo a apoyar a un amigo.- Stan sintió como el brazo del rubio recorría su espalda, mientras este soltaba una fresca carcajada. Ahora varias personas le veían, incluso los que estaban mas pendientes de sus asuntos, como Pip o Butters... Que casi se desmaya al percatarse quien era el acompañante de Marsh.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamo cierto pelirrojo, que salia de tras bambalinas acompañado por él profesor Mackay. Marsh y McCormick saludaron a Broflovski con cierta pena, mientras Kyle recordaba su charla matutina con él rubio. -Me alegra que no sean tan orgullosos.- Él pecoso río contento al ver como los otros trataban de encajar en aquel lugar.

-Señor Marsh... Pensé que no volvería a dar la cara por aquí.- Mackay lo decía en serio, y a su vez emocionado por saber que mas personas se unirían a su pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Los recién llegados asintieron.

-Yo vine a ayudar a Stanley, él quiere disculparse por su cagada de ayer.- Henrrietta les miro con odio.

-Yo agradezco que no fuese _cagada_ exactamente, porque a la que le toco la limpieza ayer fue a mi.- Se quejo, señalando a Marsh muy cerca de la cara -Cuando yo sea la que joda el piso mas te vale a ti limpiar ¿De acuerdo?- Él chico asintió nervioso.

-Señorita Biggles, por favor no sea violenta con los nuevos ¿Mmm Okay?- Pidió el docente, ella asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar al azabache. -Bueno jóvenes, como sabrán, las audiciones se pueden realizar en cualquier horario por cuestiones de criticas, tenemos problemas en dirección ¿Mmm Okay? ¿Desean audicionar de una vez? ¿O solo vienen a meter el papeleo?- Pregunto.

-Eh... Yo no tengo problema en empezar de una vez- Comento Kenny, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto -Pero advierto que tampoco tengo la voz de Pavaroti(3)-

-Ni yo.- Le siguió Stan. Mackay les miro entusiastas.

-¡No se preocupen! Todas las voces son hermosas a su manera sí se trabajan bien ¿Okay?- Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, el hombre mayor los dirigió al escenario. Marsh tambaleo un par de veces gracias a la presión, sin embargo McCormick iba de la manera mas relajada posible, sin miedo al ridículo. Los demás integrantes del coro tomaron asiento en las butacas frente al escenario.

Philip se posiciono frente a su piano de cola, haciéndole una seña con la mano a los deportistas -¿Que van a interpretar?- Pregunto, con su suave tono de voz que se hacia mas cándido con el pasar de los años.

-No tengo ni idea.- Se sincero Marsh, sonrojado, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-A mi me gusta el Rhythm and blues y el Hip Hop(4)- Aporto el rubio a su lado. -¿Sabes tocar_ I wanna sex you up_(5)?- Le pregunto al británico, que negó con la cabeza.

-Pe-Pero yo sí s-se tocarla en sa-saxofón...- Irrumpio la tímida voz de Butters, con la cabeza gacha, miraba al piso por la pena. Wendy poso su mano en el hombro del pequeño rubio.

-Pues no se diga mas, ¡Que empiece la musica!- Animo. Stotch tomo su saxo de uno de los rincones donde se encontraban apilados los instrumentos musicales. Kenny y Stan sonrieron de manera casi indetectable, cuando Kenny comenzó una pista de beatboxing(6) con la boca, siguiendole el ritmo a Leopold. Stan suspiro profundamente, tratando de no ponerse (aun mas) nervioso.

-_Ah tick tock you don't stop. Ah tick tock you don't stop. I know you're not gonna sing that song_- Cantaron ambos sin moverse de su lugar.

-_Come inside, take off your coat I'll make you feel at home__._ -Kenny se encargaba de hacer el solo ahora- _Now let's pour a glass of wine 'Cause now we're all alone. I've been waiting all night So just let me hold you close to me. _-Soltándose un poco mas, decidió comenzar a rapear de un lado a otro, haciendo movimientos dignos de un novato. -_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl To make love to me_.- Su amigo le miro sorprendido, pero aun así decidió seguirle el paso, divertido.

-_Girl, you make me feel real good We can do it 'til we both wake up_- Rapeo, levantando una mano en señal "vandalismo" -_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you and this is what I'll do_- Canto de modo atrevido, sin fijarse en que su "publico" se encontraba sorprendido de que realmente ese cabeza hueca supiera entonar un par de notas. Incluso Kyle estaba sorprendido.

-¡Pagenme, perdedores!- Exigió Wendy, cobrándole a Gregory, Patty, Henrrietta y Ethan, quienes creian imposible la asaña de su novio.

-Seras zorra.- Mascullo Ethan.

-_¡I wanna sex you up!_- Entonaron el rubio y el pelinegro en conjunto -_All night I want to rub you down. I wanna sex you up__._-

_-__Let me take off all your clothes. Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah Let me light a candle So that we can make it better_.- Kenny parecía inspirado, tanto que incluso había cerrado los ojos con fuerza. Algo le decía al rubio que se estaba divirtiendo, y esta vez no eran precisamente sus genitales. _-Makin' love until we drown, Girl, you know, it feels real good. We can do it 'til we both wake up._- Butters se sintió nervioso cuando se encontró con el rostro del otro rubio tan cerca, su respiración se poso en el oído del mas bajo, que sentía sus mejillas nubladas de sangre ardiente. Él otro ni siquiera lo noto, estaba sumido en inspiración.

-_Girl, you know I'm hooked on you. And this is what I'll do, uh, uh, uh._- Stan, quien tenia los ojos abiertos, quiso decirle algo a McCormick, pero al parecer también era presa del hechizo musical. -_¡I wanna sex you up!_- Terminaron los dos principiantes. Cuando la canción acabo, el lugar se impregno de un silencio sepulcral que fue cortado por la respiración agitada de Leopold, quien alejaba el saxo de sus labios para decir algo.

-Ke-Kenny... Y-Ya puedes quitar t-tu brazo...- Susurro, al borde de un colapso mental al mas puro estilo Tweek Tweak.

-¡GAH! ¡OH DIOS, KENNY QUIERE VIOLAR A BUTTERS!- Y hablando del rey de Roma. Él de la parca anaranjada levanto las dos cejas de la impresión, avergonzado de tal acusación.

-¿Ah? ¡No, yo no...!- Trato de decir, quitando su brazo de la espalda de Stotch.

-¡N-Nos quiere violar a todos! ¡Y cu-cuando nos viole le dará nuestras ro-ropas interiores a los n-nogmos de los calzoncillos! ¡Oh Dios, mucha pr-presión! ¡Ne-Necesito mi café!- Exclamo. Thomas recordó que justo esa mañana su amigo había decidido tratar de dejar el café... Muy mala idea.

-Ya se lo... ¡Ojo de culo! Traigo...- Muchos le agradecieron en silencio. Él rubio de pecas fue a la maquina de café de los pasillos, con Tweak siguiendole el paso.

-Lamento eso, señor McCormick...- Se disculpo Mackay al ver la reacción de su esquizofrénico estudiante -Es así todo el tiempo.-

-Tranquilo.- Contesto Kenny, en un tono todavía apenado. -Entonces ¿Quedamos?- Pregunto curioso, Stanley se encontraba en la misma situación.

-¿Que sí quedaron? ¡Por su puesto! Tienen una voz increíble ¿Okay?- Muchos se alegraron por la noticia. Wendy fue la primera en saltar a los brazos de su novio para felicitarle, ambos se besaron y Kyle sintió de nuevo como su estomago se revolvía y un enorme nudo se hacia presente en su garganta. -Uhm, que extraño.- Hablo Mackay de nuevo.

-¿Que sucede, profesor?- Le cuestiono Patty.

-Es que según mi reloj ya la practica acabo. Me imagino que por la presentación de estos maravillosos novenes la hora se nos fue muy rápido.- Kenny y Stan atinaron a sonrojarse por las palabras de su docente -Bueno, nos vemos mañana ¿Mmm Okay? Contaremos con su presencia, ¿Cierto señor Marsh?.- Él aludido pareció dudar.

-La practica de los Titans es a la misma hora, hoy faltamos con permiso de mi papá... No sé si podríamos venir siempre.- Contesto inseguro.

-Cierto, señor. ¿Que podríamos hacer nosotros?- Dramatizo McCormick -...¿Tal vez darnos un pase especial para saltarnos clases o...?-

-Ni lo piense, listillo. Yo cuadrare eso con el profesor Randy ¿Mmm Okay?- Le corto Mackay, haciendo que el chico bufara. Todos recogieron sus cosas para retirarse, la primera en ir a ayudar a Butters con su crisis nerviosa fue Wendy.

* * *

><p>Philip Pirrup no era una persona desconfiada, en absoluto. Se caracterizaba por ser alguien ingenuo y soñador, las razones por las que siempre se le veía tratando de salir de la basura junto a Leopold.<p>

A nadie la agradaba su parloteo o su actitud optimista con respecto a todo. Tal vez las únicas personas que no gozaban de su plena confianza eran los jugadores del equipo de fútbol de su instituto. Era entendible que el británico les tuviera miedo, sabiendo que detestaba a los franceses y que una de sus estrellas era uno, Christopher DeLorner. O que por ejemplo, las groserías no iban de la mano con Pirrup, y Craig era la grosería echa humano. Cartman por su parte, no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pues de pequeños Eric se había encargado de volverlo un marginado por culpa de su descendencia.

Al rubio se le hacia extraño que ahora un par de jugadores fuera parte de su equipo musical. El Karma era una perra, y tal vez por eso ahora ese par se encontraba haciendo el ridículo junto a él.

Y si el inglés tuviera que nombrar al jugador que mas le aterraba, ese era Damien Thorn. Recordó que cuando niños el anticristo y él habían tenido algo similar a una amistad, pero todo había acabado cuando Damien trato de quemarlo vivo, gracias al cielo que solo había presentado un par de quemaduras de primer grado y él susto de pensar que moriría carbonizado. Desde ese momento el oji-rojo le había echo la vida un infierno, literal.

Lo empujaba, lo metía en el contenedor de basura, le robaba la tarea, le echaba cosas encima, se burlaba de sus creencias cristianas. Era todo un completo fiasco.

Pip nunca tubo el valor de plantarle cara, porque era estúpido tratar de lidiar contra un demonio, mismísimo hijo de Satanás, mejor soportar las humillaciones y no una trágica muerte ¿Cierto?. Se consideraba a si mismo patético, ¿Por que no decirle a sus padres sobre el maltrato que recibía? Porque ellos eran un par de personas honorables e ingenuas que quizás terminarían pensando que él culpable era Philip, que tal vez habría echo algo en contra de Damien y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

¡Y pensar que a él lo veían como la persona mas pelele del mundo! Nadie había conocido a su madre, definitivamente.

El joven de aspecto andrógino(7) estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que pasaba justo al lado de las gradas del campo de fútbol, donde entrenaban los McKinley Tintans. Tras salir del club de coro había decidido irse solo, al parecer muchos tenían que meditar la nueva noticia sobre sus integrantes de grupo.

-¡Vamos Tucker, pareces tu hermanita haciendo flexiones de calentamiento!- Exclamo Randy Marsh, que se encontraba sentado encima de la espalda de Craig, quien trataba de hacer calentamiento con el hombre a cuestas.

-¡Se nota que no conoce a Ruby Tucker!- Se burlo Kevin Stoyle, mientras daba diez vueltas al campus junto a sus demás compañeros.

-Callate Stoyle.- Gruño Tucker, sentía que de un momento a otro sus brazos se partirían. ¿Nadie le había dicho a Randy Marsh que tenia que adelgazar un poco? La risa de Damien capto la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Pip. Él chico trotaba junto al resto de los deportistas.

-¡Vamos Tucker, tú puedes! ¡Muevete carajo! ¡La abuelita de Clyde es mas rebelde y ruda que tú!- Exigía Randy.

-¡Pues quiero conocer a esa jodida vieja, porque va a ser mi puta ídola si puede hacer esto!- Se quejo el pelinegro, completamente sudoroso.

Pip se rió inconscientemente, para su desgracia el par de ojos tono carmesí se posaron en él. Thorn sonrío, mostrando los colmillos y alejándose del grupo de corredores. Randy no dijo absolutamente nada, se encontraba ocupado torturando a Tucker por haber llegado tarde y arrastrar a Damien en su ola de impuntualidad.

-¡Que sorpresa, es mi adorado Philip!- Al británico le hubiese fascinado que todos se preocuparan por decir su nombre completo, pues denotaba la atención o el grado de confianza que tenían para con él. Aunque en la sombría y maliciosa voz de Damien solo le provocaba escalofríos.

-Y-Ya se acabo m-mi hora en el contenedor...- Susurro nervioso. Se alejo un par de pasos hacia atrás casi por instinto, sosteniendo su mochila con fuerza.

-Nunca hay un limite de tiempo para la diversión- Repuso, con una sonrisa gatuna adornando su rostro.

-Para tu diversión, n-no la mía.- Damien le aterraba, no existía otro adjetivo para lo que ese chico producía en él.

-¡De eso se trata! De mi diversión.- Mantuvo la mirada fija en el aniñado inglés, quien seguía igual de inocente que cuando le había conocido. Thorn sabia que estaba mal jugar con alguien tan débil y retraído, pero era bien sabido que los anticristos no hacían el bien precisamente...

-Eres despreciable.- Soltó Philip temblando, al sentir al demonio cada vez mas cerca suyo.

-Muchas gracias por notarlo.- Ya estaba lo suficientemente próximo al otro como para tirarlo al piso, pero la voz de Marsh padre los interrumpió.

-¡Damien, le diré a tú padre que sigues metiéndote con niños de primaria!- Exclamo el hombre de bigote. Pip quiso aclarar que no era tan pequeño, solo un poco bajo para su edad. Thorn bufo molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Si, si, coño! No tiene que amenazarme cada que la gallina pone un huevo.- Se quejo para voltear de nuevo hacia Philip -Te salvaste hoy Pirrup, pero ni creas que mañana me olvido de ti.- Musito lentamente, provocando que él otro deseara desaparecer en ese instante. El azabache se fue trotando por donde vino, y cuando él rubio por fin se sintió seguro, echo a correr en dirección a su hogar.

* * *

><p>Bridon Gueermo coloco su mochila a cuestas mientras charlaba con Gary, pues desde que se había unido a Slee ellos eran buenos amigos, y el castaño lo agradecía de sobre manera. Normalmente sus únicas compañías eran las chicas que lo acosaban por ser una cara bonita.<p>

Gary Harrison era un excelente confidente, mormón de buenas costumbres, simpático y cantante de musica religiosa, justo lo que necesitaba como compañía para que su padre no insistiera en que debería conseguir amigos que compartieran su "Pasión" por la música.

Los dos iban sumidos en un mar de ideas y conversaciones triviales que hacían la charla amenamente divertida para ambas partes, pero agradable el momento fue cortado por la expresión incrédula que le regalo él rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cuestiono él castaño, un año menor que él otro. Gary negó sin apartar su mirada de un punto fijo que hizo a Gueermo voltear el cuello hasta encontrarse con un chico de la misma edad de Harrison, sentando en el piso, con su bolso al lado. Él joven tenia un aspecto reservado y un tanto sucio, se encontraba haciendo un dibujo sobre su libreta a la vez que escuchaba musica con un pequeño aparato reproductor.

Bridon alzo una ceja.

-¿Por que miras a ese chico?- Pregunto a su amigo, que enseguida desvío la mirada dudando un poco.

-Es Thad Jarvis. Ve química con Butters, Stan y yo.- Gueermo iba a preguntar que podría tener eso de especial, pero Harrison pareció leerle la mente -No le hablo mucho... Pero hace un tiempo Butters me comento que lo vio dibujando a un chico morocho, de cabello relativamente largo y nariz fina.- Sentencio.

-No entiendo porque te importa.- Los dos siguieron caminando sin tomarle atención a la mirada bermellón que se posaba sobre ambos a lo lejos.

-Ese chico eras tú, Bridon.- Murmuro lo mas bajo que pudo. Él menor abrió la boca un poco intrigado. -Siempre que vamos juntos se te queda mirando, no quise decirte porque ese no es mi problema. Pensé que lo conocías y se me hizo extraño que no te analizara hoy, lo hace a diario, pero tu ni lo notas. Lleva haciéndolo desde que te conozco.- Explico afligido.

-¡No te creo!- Exclamo, sin quitar su expresión de incredulidad del rostro. -Es imposible que alguien me observe todo el tiempo y yo ni lo note. Me haces ver como que soy idiota o algo...- Inquirió el de ojos casi negros. -De todas formas mañana le preguntare. Por cierto ¿No es ese él chico del que siempre hablan todos? Él que es un dios con la guitarra. Una vez escuche como Stanley lo comparaba con Kurt Kobain.- Gary le miro de manera picarona.

-¿Siempre estas pendiente de lo que hace Stanley, eh?- Gueermo atino a sonrojarse.

-¡N-No mal interpretes!- Gruño colorado. Harrison soltó una risita boba.

-Bueno, bueno. Kyle le odia, al parecer por culpa de Thad, él y Stanley tuvieron una palea en cuarto grado, cuando estaba de moda lo de Guitar Hero. Aun me pregunto porque papá jamás me compro una de esas consolas.- Gary soltó un suspiro al recordar lo conservadora que era su familia, y el por que le prohibían usar juegos de vídeos que lo alejaran de la sociedad. -Después de que el juego paso de moda comenzó clases de guitarra real, es muy bueno, por lo que me han dicho.- Termino.

-Uhmm.- Soltó Brindon sin ganas, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la puerta de su casa, preguntándose a si mismo como habían llegado tan rápido a su hogar. -Adios Gary.- Se despidió agitando la palma de la mano, su amigo sonrío.

-¡Adios Brindon, suerte con tú admirador!- Hubo una breve pausa en la que Gueermo comenzó a analizar esas palabras, pero cuando quiso responderle al otro, ya no se encontraba ni siquiera cerca del portal de la casa.

* * *

><p>Las animadoras se encontraban reunidas en el despacho de lael profesor/a Garrison, escuchando la relajante e intima charla que les regalaba su atento/a profesor/a

-¡Y sí no quedan dentro del puto coro me encargare de raparles la cabeza a todas mientras duermen! ¡¿Entendido!- Las muchachas asintieron, bastante horrorizadas de tan solo pensarlo. -¡Sí esos mierdas ganan las nacionales pueden venir dando su puesto como porristas por perdido, perras!- Annie chillo, mientras un par de lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, las demás tampoco estaban mejor. La única que se encontraba calmada era Barbara Stevens, que ignoraba toda amenaza en su contra.

-Ya en-entendimos, n-no hay por que ser agre-agresivo...- Tammy se acariciaba el cabello, que había sido jalado con antelación por su entrenador/a.

-No les hablaría tan mal si no fueran todas tan estúpidas.- Sentencio Garrison, tomando un par de premios de los estantes de su despacho. Todos los premios que las Cheerios habían ganado a lo largo de la historia, alrededor de cincuenta y siete trofeos de oro puro -Bien me lo decía mi madre, "Nunca des clases en primarias baratas, luego terminaras como entrenador de un grupo de idiotas sin caderas"- Suspiro sin darle la cara a las adolescentes. -Ya se pueden retirar.- Concedió, frotándose las sienes. Todas asintieron con miedo, retirándose de aquel lugar.

Bebé fue la única que ni se inmuto. -Me cae bien, doñita.- Garrison pudo escuchar la risa pedante de la rubia, mientras se largaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

(1) The Bufalo Bills es un equipo de fútbol americano proveniente de Estados Unidos.

(2) Zac Efron y Vanessa Hudgens son los actores que protagonizan la pelicula-musical de High School Musical, Zac es rubio de ojos azul claro y Vanessa es morena de ojos azul oscuro, a eso se debe el insulto de Gregory.

(3) Luciano Pavaroti fue un tenor (cantante) italiano, reconocido a nivel mundial por su capacidad vocal. Para mas información: http:/es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Luciano_Pavarotti

(4) Son géneros musicales, reconocidos por ser interpretados por personas de bajos recursos económicos o gente de raza Afroamericana (Por eso le gusta a Kenny). También se les conoce como R&B o Rap.

(5) I Wanna Sex You Up es una canción de Color Me Badd, en español "Quiero pervertirte". La versión de Glee y la original, respectivamente:

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=YFzBstPdsBM&feature=related

http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=lgqY5F67ja0

(6) Beatboxing es la pista musical que puede producirse a través de la voz. Es muy usada en generos musicales como el Rap, el Hip Hop e incluso el Dance.

(7) Pip es un personaje androgino, dicho por los mismos Trey Parker y Matt Stone, puesto que el muchacho lleva el cabello rubio, semi-largo, tiene facciones finas y es delgado como una niña.

(8) Kurt Kobain es un cantante, guitarrista y compositor estadounidense, perteneciente a la legendaria banda de Nirvana. Tiene un aspecto similar al de Thad, y es considerado una leyenda musical por los seguidores del genero (Rock-Metal-Sinfónico-Punk-Jazz e incluso Pop).

**Respuesta a los Reviews:**

**Livie-Everything: **

De nada :3 te daré todos los que quieras. Y muchísimas gracias por amar mi fic ;A; yo amo que lo ames (?). Stan es un sex simbol para el PETA, todos lo sabemos e_e. Omg, gracias D: a mi siempre me ha parecido que Garrison es muy Sue... Es tan hijo de puta como ellla, por eso lo amo 3 Bebé seguirá siendo tu favorita, descuida xD no pienso dañar al personaje. Awww seguirás mi fic así ponga a Stan con un perro? *ok no* A mi tampoco me gusta mucho el K2 :C no sé, se me hace raro xD pero yo acepto de todo con tal de que este bien escrito y sea entretenido! (Tranquila por lo del Review, lo que importa es que te guste lo que hago~ Yo aprecio tus comentarios)

Voy a contactar a esa beta, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy segura de como hago las cosas :/ y a veces tengo que re-leer mucho porque cometo mil errores o me enredo demasiado cuando trato de explicar el ambiente.

Muchas gracias, suerte para ti también! 3

**Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud-Chan: **En serio te gusta? Gracias! Yo tambien me acostumbre a verla como la mala ;_; pero en estos días estaba leyendo un fic en ingles de ella... Y solo pude amarla! Es tan correcta y linda xD me encanta como se ve con Barbara (no se si te guste el Yuri, pero a mi me parecen muy monas estas dos juntas)

Lol, las mías también, hacen que me haga pis de la risa (?)

Gracias a ti por leerme c:

ahora a responder el review dos xD

Yo si pensaba que Garrison odiaba a Mackay D: son los dos profesores rivales... Mackay como el pendejo y Garrison como el calculador (?) mi extraña mente así lo procesa. Veo que también compartes mi teoría con que Sue es la versión semi-femenina de Garrison! xD wiii.

LOL, sí. Él fic principalmente es Style, pienso emparejarlos... Pero llevara algo de tiempo, quiero desarrollar a Wendy para que todos se den cuenta de que puede llegar a ser buena persona c: en la serie Stan se nota que esta muy enamorado de ella... Así que no podía colocar que de la noche a la mañana se enamoraba de Kyle xD (¿Se nota que me rijo mucho por la serie? es que detesto el Ooc xDDD) Y sip~ Kyle es el uke mas macho que vi en mi vida, eso es genial (?)

Chau~

**Abril 478: **Jo, lamento arruinarte el interés con este capitulo tan soso T_T en serio lo siento.

Uyyy sí, yo ya me muero por escribir como los torturaran *muajajaja*

Claro... Todos cantaran Lady Gaga por que es la puta ama (?) se nota que soy fan de esa mujer, no? xD argh, le amo... Casi me da un ataque cuando vi el capitulo donde Cartman cantaba Poker Face. Aun que me gusta mas el album nuevo que saco... Born This Way es mas Rock Clasico, eso lo vuelve genial! Pero habrá mucho pop dance en este fic, no lo dudes.

8D Tendrás mucho Style y tal vez Cryle... Tanto que quizás vomites Style (?) xDD PukeStyle.

Cartman y Patty juntos~ Ah, son tan lindos!

Lo continuare :3

**WxTxR:** Oww ;_; no sabes lo mucho que me conmueve saber que aunque odies la pareja de todas formas me lees... Me siento especial (sin querer sonar cursi) pero es lindo cuando alguien te dice que le gusta tanto lo que haces, que deja de lado todo lo negativo. Yo solo espero que te llegue a gustar un poco mas Wendy con lo que voy a hacer en este fic... No es por Spoilearte, pero ella va a ser muy buena en este fic! Seguro que al final te agradara (: o eso espero.

**Kira Paradise:** ¡Que bien que te encante! :DDD y sí, es muy divertida, por eso decidí hacer una parodia de la serie c: me parece que le pega mucho a la historia de South Park cuando ellos crecen. Cuando vi a Finn dije "¡Carajo, es como Stan, pero con mas músculos!" xD

Aw, Kyle es un personaje genial, yo siéndote sincera, no lo se manejar muy bien, es decir, me cuesta saber sí lo pongo muy rudo o a veces muy débil... Lo que no me gusta es que lo hagan parecer una chica, ya que en la serie original él es de carácter fuerte. La parte de 'niñas' se la podemos dejar a Pip o a Butters, que en la serie si son así xD

A mi me gusta usar a Kenny como alguien divertido~ Siento que le pega la personalidad fresca y pervertida. ;_; lamento si las personalidades de los góticos son algo diferentes, pero me baso en el concepto que dan en la serie, por ejemplo, en la wikia de SP, Dylan es alguien reservado que habla poco, y es de voz casi femenina (en inglés) es penoso, y al único que no soporta es a Mike (el vampiro) incluso se nota que es sensible en el capitulo donde le toca matar a Mysterion. Ethan es un resentido, como se le ve después de que 'Raven' (Stan) los deja D: Henrrietta es la mas maternal, pero es malhablada y según su descripción en wikia es bastante responsable, incluso con su hermano Bradley al que no soporta.

Prometo que veras aun mas de Craig y Barbara en el prox cap~ Besos!

**Kura:** Te entiendo, por DA tambien conocí muchisimas series xD aunque yo soy fan de South Park desde que tengo memoria... Creek 3 siempre tan lindo.

Kenny es lo máximo! Te gusto lo de Katy y Heyley? gracias :3 Yo tambien creo que son tal para cual... Aunque los dos sean Bitchs, Sue es mas masculina (?)

Jo! igual se aprecia el esfuerzo de querer ayudarme c: mi mamá también me tenia prohibido verlo por que es mormón (y en la serie se burlan de los mormones) aunque ella es muy comprensiva, y al final lo termine viendo sin importarme mucho su orden xDD

Te daré creek, te lo mereces Tal vez en el próximo capitulo (que tengo pensado usar mucho a Craig) meta bastante la pareja.

Gracias por el largo Review :B

**Tweekers Tucker: **Ohhh... Kyle cantando... Yo me lo imagino con una voz muy chillona y aguda, como en el doblaje latino... El vendría siendo algo así como una Britney Spears en versión masculina.

Él mio también! igual que él de "Sí te preñaron, no la pagues conmigo" xD a mi también me encanta la zorra de Bebé, es el tipo de rubia malvada que aunque joda todo uno la sigue amando por bitch :D

Míralo! Te lo recomiendo... Yo muero por escribir sobre el cap de The Justin Bieber Experience (no me gusta el cantante, pero adorare hacer una parodia de eso, sin duda).

OMG, KYNDY! ESO ES... ESO ES EPIC WIN! Como no se me ocurrió! Lo meteré en un futuro~ Le dará sabor al fic (Por el Style no te preocupes, llegara!) Chaitu~ También te me cuidas :3

**ShinigamiJazzDark89: **

¿Es una buena propuesta? ¡Omg, eso me emociona! *se pone a ver la lista*

Style (lo tendras 8D)

Dip (Obviamente lo tendrás... Es mi OTP-predilecta-como-droga)

Trio! Me leíste la mente chica xDD tengo tantas parejas pensadas... Como veras el crack y las parejas poco explotadas en el fandom en español me llaman mucho la atención. Incluso pienso hacer fics KevinxClyde, o BarbaraxWendy en un futuro... Por que vamos! aquí hay poca variedad de parejas :c y tampoco me agrada ver que siempre dejen a Thomas de lado.

EricxWendy D: no sé si pueda... u3u Pensaba usar a Patty, pero veré si puedo cumplir con tu petición c:

Bunny! Sí, aunque a mi la pareja no me tinca mucho, me fascina escribir sobre ellos... Es raro, por que fue un bunny el primer fic de south park que leí xD pero no es mi pareja preferida, aunque repito que adoro escribir sobre ellos... Me meto mucho en el papel de Kenny.

Gracias por desearme suerte! :D

**Cereal Pascual: **¿Te he dicho que amo tus reviews? Son tan randoms y cómicos que no me canso de leerlos xDD LOLAZO Con lo de gay reprimido... xDDD me matas en serio! Vivan las drogas, hermana~ Si no lo crees pregúntaselo a Toallín.

¿Crees que la capto? Dios! pero si yo creo que solo soy una copia barata, mil gracias de todas formas. Por donde vivo tampoco hay refresco verde... Espero que algún día salga para poder beber moco liquido. Ñumi.

Comadrita! xD Emo Gay reprimido... Ains, te juro que me orino de risa! Es que Stanley es tan incomprendido. Aunque me identifico con el club de "Odiemos todos al ecologista perdedor" Por que siendo sincera, él es de mis personajes preferidos, pero a la vez es tan capullo que provoca odiarle~ Es una sensación extraordinaria (?) pero si quieres saber mas sobre este grupo, los veras en proximos capítulos armando revuelo en contra del pobre y sexy emo. Espero que unan el odio para la bomba masiva que destruirá el planeta 8D Apuesto a que Craig se proclama presidente del grupo (?)

Gresthope... Como amo escribir sobre Gregory~ él es el maestro de Barbi (Bebé) para decir sus putadas 3 , Kenny, Bebé y Gregory son como La Sociedad De Rubios Putos, compañia anonima.

A mi también me pareció muy original el ArtyxBrittany, ella es de mis pjs preferidos de Glee xD es tan... Tonta, que es genial. Viste cuando le puso lo de "libanese" a Santana? yo como que LOL.

Adios, comadrita :B

**Ferkru:** Sí, pobrecito :c yo le sigo, tranqui! :D

**Cocobollo: **Cris! sí, yo también pienso que Wendy es una pobre victima de la crueldad de Henrri (?) xD Jajaja, que coincidencia D: yo también le agarre manía por una de las chicas de mi clase que no me cae muy bien... Pero luego empece a verlo porque mi prima chiquita me lo recomendo xD pero exacto! tampoco lo necesitas para entender la historia... Mejor que no lo veas para que no te sientas spoileada en algunas partes :3

Concuerdo D: Stan es un pendejo en este fic... Pero que se puede esperar de un mariscal? (?) solo que tenga buen trasero y un maní de cerebro XD pero siento que le queda, por que siempre lo ponen en esa honda de despistado, capullo, de buen corazón muy adentro, aunque no sé da cuenta por las dos primeras xD

LOL y eso del bunny? recuerdo que cuando te dije que no me gustaba me preguntaste el por que si era tan genial.

Gracias por los dos reviews, gah! :B

**Nota final de la nota final (wtf):**

Solo quiero decir, que quizás notaron que pienso poner ThadxBridon 8DDDUu solo quiero que no me golpeen por ese mega crack... Pero mirenlo desde mi punto de vista! Hacen una pareja muy linda, el emo y el niño popular. Mientras uno canta canciones mariconas el otro le ayuda a tocar canciones mariconas con la guitarra! :D.. Solo no me peguen.


End file.
